The god, The dragon The ARTEFACTS?
by Lucy Wolf Slayer 90
Summary: After coming home from a solo mission, as a friend Laxus asks her to go on a S-class mission with him only, for her to collapse from pain, saying that she needs to travel out of Fiora all the way to AMERICA! to see an old friend Makarov doesn't want her going alone so he sends Laxus with her, this doesn't only bring the two closer together but it also brings up Lucy's past! LALU!
1. The Journey

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

Chapter 1 – Journey

The crashing of waves against wood was all that filled the air, on this clear night, slight rocking of the boat that was sailing the great blue sea, strong smell of fresh salt water surrounding the boat. Up in the night sky there wasn't a cloud in sight, but there shining like diamonds, letting the world know on how beautiful they shone against the black sky, was the stars. The deck of this boat was empty, most of the people aboard was asleep apart from one woman, golden hair cascading to her shoulders, honey brown eye's looking up at the stars, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, grey t-shirt, and a black denim waist coat.

On her right wrist held her favourite black leather wrist band, Closing her eye's she could hear the waves in the distant, or small shuffling on the boat underneath her feet indicating that someone was awake, but at this current moment in time she didn't care, in fact the blonde was deep in thought, thinking back to two days ago when this journey across the ocean happened.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Sitting on a train coming back from her recent job, curled up in the burgundy red seat was the same blonde haired girl, holding her stomach slightly pale. She let out a grunt as she heard a voice over the tanoid 'Next stop Magnolia, please be careful when leaving the train and mind the gap onto the platform, please make sure all personal belongings are with you. Thank you for your journey!'**_

 _ **Closing her eye's she waiting for the train to stop before standing up to move, once it did though she quickly picked up the purple rucksack and hurried off the train before taking a deep breath of fresh air before stretching out her lazy limbs from the long train ride.**_

" _ **Well, that's another job done" Letting out a small sigh she began heading out of the station towards a well-known rowdy guild that was known for it's destruction and trouble, FAIRY TAIL, "I better let them know I'm back before heading back to my apartment for a nice long relaxing back" she shove her hands in the grey boot cut jeans, she had just returned from a solo job in clover town taking out a small dark guild that had been terrorising the town, demanding money and threatening to harm young children if they didn't get their way, fortunately the blonde saw the request fuming about it, and walked out of her guild to deal with the problem. The reward was 300,000 jewels, which would last her a good few months before needing anymore, so here she was returning 3 days after finishing the job and standing in front of the large doors to her guild.**_

 _ **Closing her eye's, she could hear how loud the guild members was, and someone shouting out "YOU ICE PRICK! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"**_

 _ **Letting out a small chuckle, she missed being able to talk with the owner of that voice, he had been the person to bring her to the guild in the first place. Opening the doors with a large grin on her face "I'M BACK!" everyone turned to her and cheered raising their mugs "WELCOME BACK LUCY!" grinning she walked further into the guild her feet against the wooden floor boards, until she reached the bar, "welcome back Lucy, the normal?" giving a nod the silver hair bar maid began getting the order ready.**_

 _ **Taking the rucksack off her shoulder, sitting down on the bar stool, her eye's wandered around the guild Lucy loved so much, her friends and family before sighing again, until she heard a deep male voice behind her "Glad to see you made it back in one piece blondie!" raising an eye brow she turned her head slightly to see a muscular blonde with a lightining bolt scar going down his right eye, "Of course I did spark plug, and Your blonde to! Why are you over here bothering me?" he sat down beside her, placing a mug of beer on the table.**_

" _ **Blondie this has been your 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **mission since jiji ((AKA Gramps)) has disbanded team Natsu for being such a destructive team you're in and out of the guild constantly, gone for a few days then back again to pick up a new mission before heading out again. He never disbanded your friendship with them idiots." She looked to the man, "I know that Laxus but ever since the team disbanded, not one of them has come to speak to me, so doing missions keeps my mind off it. Sure going solo is lonely but at least there isn't anything destroyed and I get the full reward to myself. Plus I like helping people out so more jobs I get, the more I help people."**_

 _ **Bopping his head slightly crossing his arms looking down at the slender woman, "While this maybe true but you also need to give yourself time to recouperate otherwise you are going to collapse on one of the missions you go on. Isn't that right Mira?" turning to the barmaid who'd dropped of Lucy's strawberry milkshake she nodded, "He's right Lucy I barely see you around the guild anymore"**_

 _ **Running a hand through her golden hair she smiled to them, "Alright I'll take a few days off before going out on my next job, I think I just finished the last decent paid one on the board anyway" the larger man let out a smirk, "I'll make you a deal blondie, you stick to 3 days of rest, and I'll pick us out an S-class mission to go on ok?" Lucy's eye's suddenly bulged out of their sockets, "Excuse me? Is THE! Laxus Dreyer wanting to go on a job with someone like me? I'm not strong enough for an S-class mission!"**_

" _ **Oi, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you was strong enough, 15 missions blondie, and 10 of them was dark guilds taken out by your hands alone, I damn well think you're strong enough for a mission with me" He flashed her a smile and leaned down, "An I'll get to see that body of yours in action, Maybe get some action myself" suddenly a hand was in his face pushing it away, "No way in hell sparky would I ever give you some action! Pervert! Although you have a deal on the mission, if there's one with any celestial key's pick that one" rolling his eye's he sat back taking a sip of his beer, "Deal I'll let you know the details tomorrow on the mission"**_

 _ **Looking around the guild, Natsu and Lisanna was sat talking at one table, Gray was stripping trying to start a fight with the rose haired boy.**_

 _ **Erza was at another table eating some strawberry cake while talking to a midnight blue haired man, smiling Lucy knew that Erza always had feelings for him she had just been waiting till his name was cleared before making a move on him.**_

 _ **Finishing off her milkshake, "Well I think I'll head to the market before heading home for dinner and a bath, and bed since it's DR Dreyer's orders I get some rest before our big mission together," she winked sticking out her tongue at him.**_

" _ **Stick that tongue out anymore and I'll show you where it can go Blondie," hitting him on the back of his head, she gave another wink "In your dreams Dreyer, in….your …Dre-" her words was suddenly cut off when she suddenly leaned forward hissing in pain from her right side just below her ribs.**_

" _ **Blondie? Oi! Lucy are you ok?" he stood up slightly frantic, drawing attention to them from other guild members.**_

" _ **I'm….fine…" she hissed threw the pain, she went to stand up but was knocked back when another intense pain shot through making it feel like she shattered a rib, her knee's buckled underneath and began heading to the floor before the dragon slayer managed to catch her.**_

" _ **Looks like you may have been injured on your last mission WENDY!" at the sudden commotion, the former members of team Natsu suddenly crowded round stopping the small blue haired dragon slayer getting to her patient. "Luce! What's happened! What did this prick do to you?"**_

" _ **ME! I didn't do arse hole! Blondie was just about to head home when!"**_

 _ **Laxus stopped speaking to Natsu when he felt Lucy's grip on his arm tighten, looking down at her face she was breathing threw her teeth holding just below her ribs, "I …wasn't injured on my last job….. this…. This is something else…" Her eye's snapped open and them honey brown orbs was wide, "No….it can't be…"**_

 _ **Everyone was confused, when Erza reached out to touch her friend, Laxus pulled back keeping a protective hold on Lucy, while giving her a slight glare, "Lucy, if you was not injured on your mission, then how are you in pain? What can't it be?" "Laxus, Jiji's office now!" was all the blonde replied and Laxus quickly pushed passed with Lucy in his arms towards his grandfathers office.**_

 _ **Once the two left, Erza looked over to Mira for an answer but before asking, she could see the silver haired woman just as shocked and worried for Lucy than she was. Sure Erza felt guilty that she hadn't really spoken to Lucy in a little over two months but she still considered the girl her little sister.**_

 _ **Upstairs in Makarov's office**_

 _ **Makarov sat completely shocked, his grandson had kicked his door open carrying Lucy in his arms then ever so gently laying her onto the sofa before kneeling down and pushing some hair out of the girls eye's, sweat glistened on her forehead as she held her ribs in pain.**_

 _ **Suddenly snapping out of his shocked expression he stood up and walked around the dark brown desk over to the two youngsters, "I don't mean to be rude my boy but what's going on? Who hurt Lucy?" a low animalistic grown left his grandsons lips before turning to Makarov, "I don't know jiji, she was fine one minute then the next she's in pain, and it's not due to her mission. Blondie what's going on?"**_

 _ **Taking some deep breaths, she looked to the two then her eye's settled on Makarov, "Jiji, I know this is sudden but…. I need to leave the country for a while" both male dreyers looked to her in shock, "Why my child? What's going on?"**_

 _ **Biting her lip slightly, she didn't know how to tell them closing her eye's she took in a deep shaky breath noticing on how hard it was to breath, "before I came to Magnolia, I … I was in America, South Dakota to be exact….. I … became best friends with someone and I …. I think he's in danger, he's hurt…. I can't really explain it but I'm still connected to him… I don't know how because I thought we destroyed the item that connected his pain to mine but I can feel it. He's injured and I need to go to him."**_

 _ **She opened her eye's looking to the master of the guild, he seemed to be deep in thought "Hmm, I've heard about other countries that don't co-excist with Fiora, so I don't know the dangers over there, but my child if you feel you must go, I cannot stop you but I do have one condition" Laxus couldn't believe what he was hearing, one minute he was agreeing to going on a mission with the blonde, now she was wanting to leave the country due to some phantom pain she was having.**_

"… _ **You can't be serious Blondie, you can't travel in your condition!" concern wrapped around his voice, she reached a hand out and cupped his face, "When one of my friends is in danger I will always…. Be there… I need to go Laxus please understand, he's like my brother…."**_

 _ **Makarov looked between the two seeing the effection that they had, he had noticed his grandson slowly becoming friends with the light of their guild after he disbanded Team Natsu 2 months ago. She had began to break down the walls that his grandson had built away from himself and his friends, not even the Thunder god tribe knew Laxus that well.**_

" _ **Laxus, My condition is that you will accompany her on this journey, if you need to put a team together as well then only take with you who you think is best for this, but I advise trying not to take the destructive ones."**_

 _ **Lucy looked to Makarov and smiled, "we won't need a team, it's just to visit an old friend, for all I know he could have just fallen off a ladder again, he got stuck up one once that was 10ft in the air." She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the memory of it. "When will you be leaving?" asked the elder Dreyer, she looked up to Laxus, his face pleading for her to rest but she sighed, "we leave tomorrow it will take 3 days by boat to get to America and if I'm correct they only leave once a day at 10am, so buzzer boy don't be late."**_

 _ **The lightening dragon slayer scoffed a little bit, but smirked, "I won't be late, after all you promised me dinner tonight, and maybe some dessert after" but only to receive a weak punch to his chest a second later, " Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert! An I never agreed to make you dinner! I'm not your wife!"**_

 _ **He picked her up gently off the sofa turning to his grandfather who suddenly seemed to have passed out on the floor with a nose bleed, most likely thinking of Lucy naked, he grunted "Hey old man! Note it down that Me and blondie here are taking a month long S-class mission, That way the Flame idiot and stripper doesn't try to follow" with that he walked out, down the stairs, quickly stopping for Lucy's bag before ignoring everyone and carrying the girl out of the guild down to strawberry street where the celestial mage lived.**_

 **End of flashback**

So now here she was looking out into the vast darkness of the night, Laxus was currently in the room they had rented for the night trying not to throw his guts up from the motion sickness. It had slightly gotten to her too but the strong will of wanting to get to America as fast as possible made her push the Emotion sickness down.

That was until she felt the keys on her hip warm up and an all too familiar hand being placed on her shoulder, "Loke…." The male, leader of her Zodiac spirits walked to her side watching his master. He could see worry, slight pain and concern deep within her brown eye's, but he also saw something else…Determination, "Lucy, we all felt your pain the other day, and we know no one injured you, we are all confused and concerned….i'm concerned what's going on?"

Lucy sighed leaning on the railing of the boat, "I'm not too sure yet Loke, I wish I knew but I have a bad feeling about something… and I have a feeling that an old friend of mine is in danger. I .. can't reveal yet on how I know but I need to get to South Dakota quickly." The lion spirit leaned his back against the railing looking up at the stars shining in the sky, "Well just remember you have grown more powerful with the help of _**His**_ training…. But… don't forget that us celestial spirits will be there to protect you also."

She let out a soft smile to her friend, "Thank you I know I was surprised when _**He**_ offered to train me, but I will never forget about my friends, i can promise you that, and I never go back on them. You know that one," she stood up and took one more look at the night sky before looking back to Loke, he was just handsome, his orange hair stood up on ends, and pointing slightly to look like ears, his suit made him look wealthy and his glasses accompanying the suit made him look dashing. "I can also promise you this Loke, America is completely different to Magnolia, I can assure you that you will be quite shocked on how they live, but for now I best go get some rest, tell Aries that I said hi for me will ya?"

She noticed a light blush that dusted his cheeks before straightening his tie, "Anything for you princess, an I will have to see this AMERICA for myself, goodnight" he leaned over giving her a slight kiss on the cheek before disappearing in the same golden light he had appeared in.

She took one more look at the ocean before her eye's hardened, "I'm coming Jinksy….just hang in there dude..." was the last words she spoke in the cool crispy air before heading off to a restless slumber.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

 **And that is the end of chapter one! I hope you like it and I know it's a lot different to what I usually end up writing! Why does Lucy have these phantom pains ?**

 **Who is this friend she has that no one knows about?**

 **Why is Laxus being friendly with her?**

 **?**

 **The next chapter will be out tomorrow!**

 **For now though Curedream90! Over and out!**

 **I do not own Fairy tail! All that credit goes to Hiro!**


	2. America!

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 2

Magnolia

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCE HAS GONE WITH LAXUS ON A SECRET S-CLASS MISSION!" yelled a very persistent fire dragon slayer, Everyone in the fairy tail guild was staring up at Makarov with disbelief in their eye's, just 2 days ago their blonde celestial mage had returned from a mission, talking and then suddenly collapsing in pain.

Natsu had gone over to her apartment just that morning to find, that his best friend wasn't there, and it had smelt like forests and pine wood. Anger had ripped through the boy making him return to the guild but no one had seen the two since the strange occurrence with Lucy. Everyone had been curious as to when the two blondes had become friends, it was no secret that Lucy had been taking solo mission after solo mission trying to cope with the loss of Team Natsu.

They had noticed that her bright smile had begun to fade and loneliness was setting into her eye's, but they couldn't understand why.

"That's what I said Natsu, it's become an urgent matter that these two are needed for this mission alone they left yesterday morning but I cannot disclose any information on the mission as it's S-Class and confidential, so that mean's not even Erza or Mira have access to these records. Guild masters eye's only" Natsu's fists clenched up gritting his teeth, "But with Laxus!" before he could get a reply he felt a gentle hand, looking up he saw Mira's face and shook her head slightly, "Natsu I know you are worried about Lucy but Laxus won't let anything happen to her, they've become rather close over these past two months after the master broke your team up."

Lowering his head slightly he put out the flames around his fists, his shoulders trembled slightly, "that's what I don't understand, The thing that Luce hates the most is being alone and gramps over here did just that" Makarov shook his head slightly "As for this matter, anyone who asks about this mission will be told to leave my office immediately, there are plenty of job requests on the board, or just relax if you've just returned from a job. This will be spoken about no more!" Makarov sat down on the brown mahogany bar grabbing his mug of beer to gulp down. His eye's landed on Natsu, "If anything my boy, its you, Gray and Erza that's left her alone not me."

 **Boat to America**

Laxus had finally calmed down enough with his motion sickness to take a look around the decent size room they'd rented heading to America, he didn't know how people could look and walk so calm on a boat. The smell of fresh air had calmed him down slightly, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

He had been awake for a few hours sat on the bed and noticed that Lucy was laying on her back underneath the thin bed spread around her body, her golden hair fanned out across the white lump they had to call pillows. She had looked so calm, so peaceful nothing like a few days ago when she was in pain. Pain that he couldn't take away or even know what had caused it apart from some guy in America. He also didn't like the fact that she was willing to leave her home Fiora, just to chase this certain guy down.

Running a hand through his spiky blonde hair, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he had feelings for the certain celestial mage, Ever since the thunder palace incident as he'd watched her take down his team mate. Every major event that had happened he noticed that she would never back down from a fight, she'd push through her pain and fight along side the guild.

Laxus admired Lucy, she was strong, kind, selfless, she had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever seen, she loved everyone and forgave everyone so easily. Including himself, he loved her beauty, her creamy silk skin, her raspberry pink lips, them honey brown eye's that held so much love for people, her body was perfect she wasn't too thin or too large and weighed close to nothing.

She was perfect all together, and that made him jealous that she would run off for some guy he didn't know halfway across the globe. Taking a deep breath thinking to himself _'Damn it blondie, you really don't know what you do to me….'_

But his thought's was cut short when his sensitive hearing picked up slight whimpers coming from the bed across from him, looking over he noticed her eye's closed tightly, and her grip on the sheets tightened. Her head turned from left to right, raising her right leg up revealing her cream leg, "No… I'm….i'm not crazy…. I'm not… I don't…. stop….get away"

Her sentences didn't make any sense to him, why would the light of fairy tail think she's not crazy? Who was she telling to get away from her, "Stop! No STOP!" her body movements began thrashing about causing him to bolt up, ignoring the sudden rush of motion sickness to try wake her up, "Oi blondie! Wake up!"

As soon as he touched her wrists she began bucking, thrashing, kicking trying to get him to let go, her hand gripping onto the inner thigh, brushing against his manhood causing him to hold back a groan before coming back to reality. Placing a hand on her bare shoulder and shook harder, she suddenly bolted up panting which caused him to wrap his arms around her shoulder bringing the woman close, he whispered gentle words into her ear, until her panic settled down.

Rubbing small circles on her back he felt something underneath her top but decided against questioning her about it, he leaned down kissing her forehead, "I'm here blondie, it was just a bad dream…. Are you feeling better?" he felt her grip on his black vest slowly go, her head nodded into his chest, "Yeah, thank you I don't know where, that dream came from must have been the cheese from last night." She joked slightly leaning backwards looking into them stormy blue eyes of his.

Cupping her cheek he brushed a thumb underneath her eye wiping a stray tear away, "Well if you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you" he leaned down resting his forehead against hers, which caused the stellar mage to blush, she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"Thank you, I'm fine now though, so I think I'll head for a shower" she pulled back and went to stand up when the boat suddenly rocked causing her to fall closing her eye's, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist tumbling to the floor with her. Realising it wasn't a hard wood floor she'd hit but something soft she opened them brown eye's to see a pair of blue one's looking back at her.

She was on top of him, straddling his waist, his hands on the bottom of her back slightly tucked into her pyjama pants. The feel of his touch just sent electricity through her body.

"Hey blondie you ok?" along with a groan escaping from his lips, and his thoughts wandering somewhere else, _'don't move your arse….because you'll be having something hard poking it otherwise….'_

"Yeah…sorry, are you ok? That groan sounded painful" she bit her bottom lip feeling slightly guilty when she felt something rock hard against her womanhood, ' _ **oh my god…is that his…it's rock hard!...i wonder how it would feel deep…NO! Stop that Lucy you little pervert…. But his so sexy….his eye's….his body….his arse'**_ closing her eye's, she couldn't help but let out a moan which set something off inside the male trapped underneath her.

' _God damn it woman! Stop moaning otherwise I'll take you right here and no- oh god! Is she grinding against me?'_ Laxus couldn't help It, he flipped them over and slammed his lips against the blondes his hands rolling over her smooth stomach, he could hear the moans escaping her lips as he attacked them. Once his tongue licked her bottom lip for entrance his hand stopped just at the cup of her large breasts.

Once her mouth had opened he thrusted his tongue in battling with hers for dominance, he felt Lucy's hands rake through his messy hair, her scent filling up his nose fueling him even more, especially that he could smell her arousal. He had to force the voices out of his mind that wanting to claim her as his mate, slowly he stopped the attack on her lips and began attacking her neck, which caused a new sense of sensation to ripple through them sweet lips he liked.

Pushing his manhood into her crotch over the clothing as he licked and kissed her neck, the only things he could hear was her moans, and the gasps of his name. His large hands about to reach for her breasts when a warm golden light brightened up the room, and a cough caught their attention, looking to the side Loke was stood there with a stupid perverted grin on his face.

"am I interrupting something princess?"

Lucy couldn't help but feel shocked and embarrassed about her perverted spirit finding her in such a position, she had noticed that Laxus had growled slightly towards the lion, but she didn't give it much attention, "L..loke what are you doing here?"

She felt the warmth leave her as Laxus stood up but he also helped her to her feet as she scrambled to fix the clothing that he had made, "Well I came because I was concerned, I could feel your distress earlier and wanted to make sure you was ok, it's caused a large concern with other spirits especially with Aquarius like she knows something but won't let go on what it is."

"oh that, It's nothing I was having a bad dream but Sparky here helped me out," Her face was red and flushed, when she took a sneak peak of the man next to her, his arms crossed flexing his muscles ever so slightly as a warning to the leader of her zodiac spirits.

"That much I could see, getting down and dirty and not with me of all people! I could take you somewhere and make sure you scre-" he was cut short when Laxus gripped his suit, "Don't you even think about it"

Shaking her head at both men, "Pervert, Laxus let my friend go! And Leo!" She only ever used his status name when she was serious, "I'm fine ok, let the others know I'm sorry for worrying them so much, we will be reaching America soon so both me and Laxus need to get ready" "But Lucy! I LO-" "FORCE GATE CLOSURE LEO!" with that he disappeared in a golden light.

Shaking her head she went and grabbed some clothes from the duffel bag she had packed, taking out some black jeans, yellow vest and a black leather waist coat, underwear and her shower gear. She could feel Laxus staring at her "So….."

She turned around and walked past him, leaning up to his ear, "I enjoyed that little kiss, pervert." An with that she walked off towards the bathroom leaving a stunned Laxus in the room to get ready.

 **2 hours later**

After the two blondes freshened up for the day, they had grabbed their gear and was standing on the deck of the boat, both looking a little green as they felt the waves rocking, but the site in front of them of large tall buildings hitting their eye's, sun blazing down on their skins.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, "America's in view! Looks like we're in LA," Laxus looked down to the blonde that barely reached his shoulders and smiled, she had a twinkle of excitement hidden in them. "This better be worth the trip blondie"

Rolling them honey brown eye's "I think you got your worth 2 hours ago when you assaulted my neck…." She had seen the two love bites he had left after nipping the base of her neck, she was so thankful that make up was invented. He leaned down his hot breath on her ear, "just wait till I get you riding me screaming my name blondie…." She shivered slightly making him grin, but she gently punched his arm, "Shut it Perve! What does this make us exactly? Friends with a bit on the side or?"

"Your my girl now, Now I want off this boat!" she couldn't help but laugh and agree with him, "Same here, I never liked traveling by boat,"

With that they walked towards the exit of the boat they was on, both happy to leave, but once they left Laxus got the shock of his life! And it wasn't caused by his magic either, Everywhere there was tall buildings, strange mechicanical S E Plugs everywhere, people getting money out of a wall.

Lucy had dragged him over to a bank and placed a plastic card inside the weird device, inputted 4 digits and withdrew some money.

"If we are going to get anywhere in America then we can't use Jewels here, they use a totally different currency, so looks like we will be living off what I had saved before heading to Magnolia." Laxus grunted, he didn't like having to hear that he would be leeching off his girls savings.

Afterwards she had dragged him to what was a rental shop for the thing he had seen people in on the roads, "I'd like to rent a Silver Prius please," she flashed the owner a card which held her picture on it, and signed the documents, handing over money and taking a set of keys.

"Alright big boy, lets get to it, we have a week long drive ahead of us" before he could protest she opened up the boot, "What is this thing anyway?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the question then remember she didn't tell him on how America worked, "This is called a car, it doesn't run on magic it runs on petrol or diesel, you can smell it in the air which is called pollution. So since I'm the only one who has an American drivers licence I'm the one who drives it, now hurry up. Put your bag in the boot and we can go!"

Grunting, he did just what she said and then opened the door getting into the strange tin called a car, he watched her place on the seatbelt, adjust the mirrors and start the car up. He copied her with the belt feeling it a little tight around his muscled torso, then crossed his arms, once she placed the car in gear and began to drive off, he felt his motion sickness hit him as once again he had to stop himself from puking his guts up.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

They have finally reached America! I hope you guy's liked it!

I know I rushed the LALU bit but I'm going to make sure he treats her better on the next chapter!

Read and Review! Please!

Thank you!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	3. i like you

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 3 – Making her mine!

Tree….Tree….Tree….Squirel…Tree….Tree…Road sign, there had been no talking in the car apart from slight small talk on Laxus asking what things were and Lucy answering them honestly, like at one point he asked on why they was stopping at a store with the car right next to something that smelled extreamly foul to his sensitive Dragon nose. Lucy had told him they needed to fill up the tank in the car otherwise the car wouldn't be able to work without it. So they had gotten out, and Lucy had shown him exactly how it worked They had grabbed some snacks and a couple of drinks for the road, Lucy grabbing a can that held the word MONSTER on it, and cracked up saying it would make her a beast in bed once he had read the into the can saying it was for energy.

Lucy had blushed furiously as he cracked it up in front of the store clerk hitting him on the back of the head, and apologised saying that Laxus wasn't from this country.

So now he was currently sat bored counting on how many trees went passed, as music had been playing to help calm his nerves, he was quite surprised that she had good taste in rock music as currently playing was Linkin Park, Crawling.

He had also caught her singing along to the song, and noticed hidden emotions in her voice as she sang as if something had happened in her past that no one knew about, which caused him to start thinking that he didn't know much about her past apart from that her mother died when she was 7 from an illness and had been raised in the higher social life than himself. He had noticed when he met her that she didn't seem like that though and could tell she held loneliness in her honey brown eyes.

With that settled in the next town they would be stopping at he was going to make sure he took her out on a date. Stealing a glance at the blonde who had her hair held up in a high pony tail, watching the road, driving the metal beast he hated taking a left or right turns every now and again. He dispised when she went round what American's called a round a bout, it made him dizzy. What he had discoved is that when she lowered the window on his side of the car is that the fresh air calmed him down. It also carried her scent over to his nose, Vanilla and strawberry's, he loved her scent it intoxicated him.

"Hey Laxus?" turning his head slightly, he noticed that her eye's was still on the road but she was listening if he replied, "Yeah?" he noticed that her breathing was slightly heavy, "About back on the boat, the dream…. I …"

"Oi blondie, you don't have to tell me anything about it if you don't want too," taking a deep breath, "I …. Thank you, I just…it wasn't a dream though….it was a past memory" once them words left her mouth, he saw how her hands gripped the wheel a little tighter, she held slight anger in her eyes.

Before he managed to speak " well looks like it'll take another hour before we hit the next town so try and get some sleep," concern was edged into his mind, he could see she was getting tired and it looked like driving constantly for 7 hours was taking its toll on the stellar mage. "Why don't you stop and rest for a bit blondie you look tired." Shaking her head, she sighed, "I can't, plus I'd like an actual bed and a bath before getting my head down tonight."

"Stubborn, if you start wavering then I'm stopping this stupid beast before you get hurt." A slight laugh came out of Lucy's mouth. "Laxus, we are in a country where everyone thinks magic is just a made up story, and that women use to be burned alive due to people believing that they was witches."

This caused Laxus to become more interested with the conversation, "Why would they do that?" Lucy couldn't contain her laughter, and he could smell the happiness that came off it, which made him smile, "what you laughing at blondie?"

"Oh….oh…..i can see it now! The oh so great Laxus Dreyer! Sitting down in a library trying to look sophisticated reading a book!" it took her a few moments to calm down as she changed the gears again making a left turn, "And for your information, the reason why people would burn women thinking they are witches is because they are afraid of something they don't know or can't understand it."

Sitting back into the rather uncomfortable seat, he held a deep scowl on his face, "that's humans for you, ruthless when they want to be, so basically while we are in America no use of magic unless we are out of sight?" she gave a nod.

 **1 hour 45 minutes later**

Lucy had finally hit the next town, which happened to be Miami, as soon as the car was parked and Lucy took off her belt, the all mighty dragon slayer got out of the car stretching his rather numb legs. "How do people use this for transportation every day? It's worse than a train!"

Giving a quick roll of the eye's, she went to the boot taking out her travel bag and threw his to him as if It wasn't heavy at all. "come on the quicker we check in, the quicker we can go get some food, I don't know about you but I'm starving, so come on buzzer butt!"

As she turned around she suddenly felt a sharp slap to her arse and watched as Laxus walked away, "what the FRACK!" But all she received was a booming laugh.

Once checked into the Hilton hotel, placed their bags in the room and freshened up, Lucy changed her top to a plain black t-shirt with her white jacket over it, and then made their way into town.

"So what do you fancy to eat Laxus?" he looked down to her, "Food would be good with an ice cold beer" he watched her roll them brown eye's again, and couldn't help but feel a slight turn on to it. "You roll them fucking sexy brown eye's again and I'll give you something to make them roll."

She couldn't help but laugh "how many times have I told you? I'm not going to sleep with you!" he leaned down and whispered in her ear with such a husky voice, "you wasn't exactly pushing me away on that boat, I could smell your arousal…" the way he spoke made a small heat pool in her stomach, biting her lip she looked around and noticed a steak house, a blush held on her cheeks, "look Steak!" he grinned, "I bet you wish you was having my meat…" before she could argue he was already dragging her to the place and they was seated at the table.

"I wonder how everyone back at fairy tail is doing?" she wondered looking over the menu.

 **Magnolia Fairy tail**

Slumped over the wooden table, a hand on a mug, groaning, "Luce…." He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder looking up at the short haired silver take over mage, "Lisanna?" she sat down next to him, "Hey Natsu, I'm sure Lucy's thinking about us too but you can't be upset"

"But! Who knows what that big thunder arse hole is doing to her right now! H…he could be…" Lisanna silenced him with her finger, "I'm sure he's taking good care of Lucy I noticed months ago that the two was becoming friends after the master disbanded team Natsu, why haven't you been talking to her? You've just been going on missions with either me or Happy."

Natsu looked down, guilt was radiating from him, "I don't know I guess I thought she needed some alone time," the girl shook her head, "You've not told her about us yet have you?" he looked to the girl, and there on her neck was a mark of a flame being held with what looked like a cat paw print.

"NATSU! You said you would tell her! That's most likely why she never came to talk to you! I can't believe you lied to me!" she stood up but he grabbed her hand, some members of the guild was looking to them "I was going to tell her! But she was always out on missions by herself! I never got chance to! The day after we mated she wasn't there at her apartment!"

Lisanna sighed sitting back down cuddling up to her fire dragon, "Alright but you tell her when they get back!"

 **America – Miami**

Dinner for the both of them was rather romantic, Laxus had decided against beer and ordered them both a bottle of red wine, he had almost made the waiter faint when he ordered 5 steaks all at 22oz, Lucy wasn't much better when she ordered 1, along with sides.

When the food had come out, Laxus mouth had been drooling at the smell, and he almost died when tasting it, "They cooked all this without magic?" the stellar mage gave a nod as she elegantly ate her food, "Of course it's how they make a living here" she took a bite of her steak, "Mmmm tender… it's so good, I can taste the garlic butter with a hint of rosemary," The way she had moaned made it hard for Laxus not to jump her there and then.

"You sure know your tastes heartfilla" lifting his glass up tipping it to her slightly, "But of course Dreyer, I was raised in a high class environment, one that I'm glad fairy tail saved me from" she raised her glass tapping it gently against his own. Taking a sip of the wine before settling it down, "our pleasure, in which I can give you one good night off and you'll be begging for more." His teeth showed with his wide grin, allowing her to see how his teeth were shaped slightly in dragon fangs. Rolling her eyes at him, he gave her a more lustful look, "I told you blondie, roll them eye's like that again and I'll show you"

She finished her wine, "I'm not going let you jump into my pants that easily thunder butt, not until I know exactly where we are going in this relationship, is it just going to be sex? Or is it going to be full on love?"

He sat back thinking on her reasons, and sighed, "I've liked you for a long time Blondie, I'm so drawn to that light of your smile, the large loving heart you hold for everyone. Your beautiful, smart, strong…. It makes me want to claim you every time you're near me…"

Lucy sat there listening to every word, playing with the red napkin in her hands, she could sense and tell he was being honest, the tone in his voice wasn't what gave it away, no she could hear his heart beat, with every word he spoke, it begun to beat faster. It made her feel happy, she suddenly stood up and walked over to one waiter giving them a ton of cash and walked back "Come on sonic, lets get going"

With that being said they left the restaurant but she didn't lead him back to the hotel no, she lead them towards the beach.

The salt water hit his nose as the slight wind blew by, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking about, _'_ _ **Shit…. Did I fuck up somewhere? I just told her I liked her…."**_ Before he could think any further he noticed that her shoes was off and she had rolled up her jeans slightly. The moonlight reflected making her creamy skin radiate a light that was so indulging to him, She looked up towards the sky but he never said a word, that was until she turned to him, her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she took a deep breath, "I like you too Laxus, Ever since you saved me from the loneliness I was in 2 months ago, I slowly began falling for you, and then this morning on the boat, it was so incredible, the kiss, the warmth and I also felt safe, But I must warn you, I don't exactly have the best past, which you will find out in future so if you want me, you have to deal with my baggage as well as what you already like."

Taking long strides across the white sand and standing in front of the goddess in front of him, he leaned down "Then why don't we start here, Lucy Heartfillia….would you be my girl?" the radiant smile beamed off her angelic face, "I'd like that" not a moment later his lips crashed down on hers, it wasn't violent no, it was gentle, so soft and sweet kiss, his hand lifted to the girls neck as she gripped onto his t-shirt. Brushing some hair out of her face and trailed it down her back stopping on her waist he pulled her closer, his tongue flicking her bottom lip for access.

' _ **she tastes so fucking sweet, like strawberry's and chocolate, damn I just want to fucking eat her up…'**_ his mind was going crazy, his body was protesting on wanting to claim her right there and then, Miami was a busy city anyone could walk out while they was fucking on the beach. He quickly picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist tightly her arse fitting perfectly into his hand. "Blondie….your….making me crazy here…. Move anymore and you're in for a surprise."

She grinned leaning round to his ear, nipping at his ear, "Behind you, there is a small cave." Not wasting any time he rushed over, not even ten steps and pressed her back against the hidden caves wall. Crashing his lips onto hers again attacking her with his tongue as his hands trailed all over her body, "Are you sure you want to go this far? I wont be able to hold myself back if we go any further…"

Lucy smiled to him, "it's just for a hot make out session, I told you before" she leaned in closer, "you're not getting into my pants that easily" and from then on, they stayed in the cave.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

And that's it for this chapter, the main story plot will be coming into it soon! Please enjoy and leave me a nice little review.


	4. Claudia? What?

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 4 Claudia?

2 days had flown by quickly since the night that Lucy and Laxus had admitted their feelings for each other, 2 days since their passionate make out session in the cave and since then Laxus had noticed a slight change in the blonde since being in America, she had let her accent from being an established blonde in the high status to actually being able to pull off a full blown American accent.

Everything about her interested him, made him want her even more she had even began calling him dude or bro on an odd occasion, and when they was alone she summoned her spirits trying to make sure she wasn't lacking any strength to summon them just in case they was needed, Loke had been rather shocked sights of America, he had even tried to flirt with a few of the locals until Lucy grabbed his ear dragging him away. Cursing that she couldn't force his gate closed until they wasn't near the public eye, it had made him laugh that his little stellar mage's hands was tied to how this country worked.

If anyone had spotted them in with one of the spirits out, Lucy just smiled saying that they was just trying out costumes for the upcoming comic cons that year and then got compliments saying that their costumes was cool. She had even called Aquarius out along with Scorpio and have them enjoy the moment in a beautiful country side walk.

He knew this girl loved her spirits deeply, and making them happy also made her happy.

Currently he was leaning against the Prius that she so happened to call her baby, he wondered on how much she would love to be taken on that car.

At one point during their trip, they had ran out of road signs and Lucy had skilfully imputing information into a small screen inside the car and when it began speaking Laxus got scared, she couldn't help but laugh trying to tell him it was just a machine and it wasn't going to hurt him, so long as he didn't touch it while having his magic active then it would still work and get them to their destination.

Lucy walked out of the supermarket with two carrier bags, and a magazine underneath her arm, she was wearing a pair of tight blue dark wash jeans, salmon pink vest with a blue denim waist coat, he couldn't help on how it had made her look sexy, the way her his swayed from side to side was torment on his mind. It also made the lower region twitch wanting the way her body moved.

"Hey there Handsome, too warm in the car?" her voice spoke softly but it held love and a slight touch of angelic to it, "Yeah, these things are stuffy, so were about 2 days away from getting to south Dakota right?" she nodded placing a bag in the back seat and then one in the front, "We have one more town to hit then it will be mostly desert, luckily I managed to grab a couple of jerry can's full of fuel so we don't run out on the way, because more than likely there won't be a gas station for miles, so in the next town I'm going to fill the tank to the max point."

He nodded hearing her plan, he always knew she was smart but he had to wonder on how much her intelligence worked out while being on Team Natsu, "With your brains blondie I don't know how your team ended up being as destructive"

She couldn't help but snort at his remark….

He blinked once….

He blinked twice…

And then let out a belly rolling laugh, holding his stomach while leaning against the car, her honey brown eye's looked him over crossing her arms over her rather large breasts, "Excuse me but why are you laughing?"

He tried to regain his breathing and looked to her, she looked confused with one eye brow perked higher on her face, tilting her head, the 5 piercings she held in one ear and two in the other glistened in the sun, it made her damn right sexy, "Y….you! Princess of the high social life…..snorted!"

The second them words left his mouth he slide down the car sitting on the dirt path and laughed harder, while Lucy's small hands covered her mouth, a faint pink blush spread across her cheeks, "I Did NOT! Snort!"

"You sure did blondie! Isn't that bad manners of a lady?" grabbing the magazine she hit him over the head, "Stupid Fracking Arsehole," but that just made matters worse for herself. His booming laughter filled the quiet air, causing her to crack a smile "Alright maybe it was a little funny, and I'll have you know that flame dick and ice prick did nothing but run straight into a fight and not listen to my plans, even Erza wouldn't listen once she saw contact of battle she re-equipped and ran off to take down the leader like it was nothing" she sat down on the ground next to him pulling out a small device, sliding her fingers across the screen he looked over rather confused.

"What the fuck is that blondie?" she grinned, she loved confusing the hell out of him, "It's called a cell phone genius, I had it stored in my bag, but forgot about it till yesterday it's like a communications Lacrima but runs on electricity and battery like everything else in this world, I had charged it while we was at that hotel last night it's been buzzing all day apparently my friend had sent me a lot of text messages over the past 8 years" she let out a sigh as she opened up an application that displayed pictures and then showed him, "this was me 8 years ago before leaving America, I had dyed my hair to make sure my father couldn't find me, and that stood next to me is my best friend, his names Steve jinks, but I call him Jinksy,"

Laxus had to admit, the guy was attractive, the way Lucy was looking to him as he looked to the camera, she held love in them eye's and it made him jealous, her short dark red hair suited her, made her look wild and bold. Dark make up around her eye's, but a gentle smile on her face. No loneliness held, just that spark he loved, the spark she looked at him with.

"Was … you two ever?" she blinked, lowering the phone and couldn't contain a laugh, "No, not in the slightest, first time we ever went out on a job together at the company I worked for, I thought he was hitting on me, but he announced that ….." she couldn't help but laugh a little more, "he was Gay, sure I felt my heart break slightly, but we came back stronger, we had gone through so much then I decided I had to leave, there was a man who I thought was like a father figure to me, but he kept hiding secrets and I felt betrayed, I couldn't stay, plus I wanted to be a mage make my mother proud"

He saw a small sadness in her eye's and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I will make sure that won't happen ever again princess, tell you what, the next town we hit I want you to spoil yourself, is there anything you can think of that you want at the moment?"

Looking into his stormy blue eyes, and then trailed down his body tracing his black tattoo's, she loved them on him they made him so much sexier. "Ink, I want some ink work done, I've always wanted a piece done but I could never when I lived with my father, and then his words was still engraved in my mind when I came here. Plus I wasn't old enough you have to be 18 in America for ink work."

He raised his eye brow, the innocent little blonde in his arms wanted to get a piece of work done on her body? Well this had surprised him greatly, he didn't know how different America did there tattoo's as when he got his done, they was done by a Lacrima ink gun that provided the pain of a tattoo but it was over with in an hour, his mind then tried to imagine her with a tattoo, and couldn't help but feel rather heated up by it. No matter where he pictured it on her body, he couldn't help but the tight feeling in the rather comfy jeans Lucy had bought him the day before, apparently his other clothing was rather uncommon in America so she bought him some jeans and a green army style jacket, but let him keep the t-shirts.

He had to remember to pay her the money back once getting back home to Fairy tail, "I think we can stop and let you get it done like you said there's one more town before hitting South Dakota right?" she nodded and helped her stand up he noticed the slight redness of her skin and looked up at the sun, "Well we better head out then in this death trap, windows open?"

"All the way dude" he grinned and stole a kiss from her lips before they got into the car, she handed him some water while she took a bottle of brown liquid and drank some enjoying the sugary taste to it, he never asked for anything apart from water as he didn't know what other drinks was here, so he quickly held out his hand, "Can I?"

She nodded handing him the cold beverage, and he took a sip, the sudden fizziness made his face scrunch but he liked the sweet taste to it, "It's called coca cola, a popular soft drink here, I have a few more if you want some," he placed it in the cup holder next to her and smiled, "Maybe later, but also I might get something more sweet," he flashed his teeth, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Keep dreaming sparky." With that she started the engine and began to drive out of the markets car park.

 **Magnolia – fairy tail guild**

Erza was staring at the piece of strawberry cake jellal had asked Mira for but It had remained untouched, she wasn't even wearing her armour, just a plain black skirt and black turtle neck shirt.

Almost a week had gone by since Lucy had left on a secret mission with the guilds strongest dragon slayer, the guild masters own grandson Laxus, she had been constantly worried about Lucy on her condition, the day when she saw her blonde little sister collapse into his large arms in pain had stirred up panic in the scarlet's stomach. She knew she hadn't been there much for Lucy since Team Natsu was no more, she had taken missions to help clear Jellal's name across Fiora but that wasn't too hard, due to all his help during the grand magic games.

But that had only taken two weeks, the rest of the time she was too involved in catching up with her old friend, and secret crush to notice that Lucy had been coming to the guild often enough, she hadn't noticed on how many missions the stellar mage had taken since they had disbanded. At one point she could have swore that Lucy limped into the guild only to take a day's rest then head out on another mission.

Sighing, She pushed the strawberry cake away refusing to even look at it, when she felt someone sit down next to her, "Erza?" she looked up to see them onyx coloured eye's of Jellals, he could see tears wanting to escape her own, "Don't worry, Lucy will be back before you know it, with that smile of hers," slamming her fist down onto the bar, Erza looked down biting her lip, "But it shouldn't have come to this! She shouldn't have to be alone on this mission with Laxus! She shouldn't have had to be alone for the past 7 weeks!, I failed her as a friend and elder sister."

The bluenette could only sigh, he had heard the red head cry herself to sleep at night she blamed herself but she wasn't the only one at fault, Natsu or Gray should have gone to see the light of the guild, Especially Natsu.

"I will make this vow right now! I WILL NOT TOUCH ONE SINGLE PIECE OF CAKE UNTIL MY SISTER RETURNS TO THE GUILD!" Everyone in the guild turned to them as she was stood up, grabbing the strawberry cake throwing it against the wall, The crash of the plate echoed until all the final pieces had hit the floor. Turning she left a stunned Jellal and shocked guild members wondering what had gotten into the Re-quip mage.

 **America – Tattoo studio**

Laxus was sat on a stool next to the large leather bed Lucy was currently sat in, the strap of clothing on her left shoulder was moved off her shoulder, and a piece of white cloth underneath her arm to stop ink from getting onto her clothing, her right hand was holding his, slightly squeezing ever now and again.

He could hear deep hisses of pain and didn't like the fact that they had been stuck in this studio for 3 hours, she had explained the design to the artist and he began to draw it up immediately, at the top of her shoulder held a night sky with the silver moon shining brightly, as it cascaded down just passed her elbow into a ¾ sleeve, all different planets, stars was jotted on the outside and inner side of her arm, leading to the base of her neck, then going round her arm in a spiral held all 12 zodiac signs, then she had showed the artist her silver key's, and he had managed to fit them into the design also, what surprised him was the zodiac Sign that was held right at the top, it was Aquarius, When she had told him that, she was the first Zodiac spirit she contracted with, and was also a part of her mother's life he understood.

So now the man digging a vibrating needle into his girls arm, making the scent of lucy's blood hit his nose was slightly aggravating, he knew she wanted this and he couldn't do a thing about it, he did appreciate the fact that the place was clean, he had smelt the disinfectant and sanitizing chemicals as soon as they had entered the studio.

Looking down, the man was halfway through the colouring, who was surprised of Lucy's high pain tolerance, he had also expressed it rather well, and she just smiled speaking, "Well when you have an iron rod smashing you in the rib cage 20 times over shattering two ribs, then this pain is nothing."

Laxus had cringed at that description, he knew exactly that Gajeel had tortured his woman during the whole phantom lord thing and the fact that she had never give up, she just looked him in the eye's and spoke the proud words of a fairy tail wizard.

"How you holding up Luce?" Spoke the man, she just smiled to him "I'm doing fine thanks, it's looking really beautiful thank you for taking the time to do this I appreciate it." The man shook his head and sat back in his chair cracking his back slightly, "My pleasure, you're the first to come in here, that's give me a challenge to get this perfect and done with one day, Your arms going to be sore for a while you're not driving anywhere tonight are you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, we've rented a hotel just down the road, and I'll take it easy tomorrow while driving."

He dipped the needle back into the midnight blue ink and began working on the tattoo again just over her elbow, "where about are you heading? You're not from around here I know that but you seem to know where to go" she couldn't help but laugh, she could smell the jealousy rolling off her boyfriend as the man was bantering with her.

"Leena's BNB in South Dakota, Univille" he sat back again looking to the girl, "I haven't heard of that place in a long time, 8 years to be exact…. Why would you be going there?"

"I use to have family there, in fact I lived in that BnB for a year, I'm just visiting and letting them meet my muscle man right here," she nodded to him, but the fact the artist faltered, he put the gun down, "is everything ok?" he nodded standing up taking a drink and then looked back to the girl, "does the name Claudia Donovan ring a bell?" Lucy's mouth dropped, her eye's widened and her hand suddenly clutched Laxus like a life line, "I knew it! Even though you've changed your hair colour I knew it was you! It's been a long time but I'm pretty sure you've forgotten who I was right?" she couldn't believe it this man was talking to her, knew her past life here in America, then it all suddenly hit her, "T…Todd?" he nodded,

"Man, you've not aged passed 17! How'd you stay so young?" Laxus looked confused, they actually knew each other? And who's Claudia Donovan? Obviously Lucy knew who she was otherwise she wouldn't have stiffened up like she'd done, then the surprised edged in her throat, "Excuse me but what are you talking about?" his voice rather deep and serious, Lucy turned her brown eye's back to her boyfriend, "I can't believe it, I should introduce you two better, Laxus this is Todd, he's an old friend of mine and Todd this handsome devil is my Boyfriend Laxus Dreyer, now how I stayed so young is a secret but Todd could you be so kind as to finish this? We're kind of in a hurry"

The man nodded placing his glasses on, sitting back down and put some latex gloves on starting the tattoo gun back up, "Sorry but why Lucy?" she just grinned, he was talking in code, he'd obviously knew she was trying to hid something, "because that's who I am, the other side of me was just the middle" he nodded understanding, she was like a puzzle and that confused the shit out of Laxus.

2 hours later, Todd was finished and began wrapping up the tattoo, "Just keep it covered until you get back to the hotel, wash it, cream it and then before bed cover it back up, and try to keep it covered for 3 day's before walking round without this on ok? I'm sure the big man here will be able to keep reminding you on how Tattoo after care works," she bopped her blonde hair trying to move her arm, but the food wrap made it slightly hard, "thanks Todd, how much do I owe you?"

He shook his head, leaning over the counter to grab the aftercare cream, "it's on the house Luce, after the way I treated you 8 years ago, this is the least I can do to repay you, After all if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in the witness protection program like I am now. I'm earning an honest living and a great career the feds put me in. Just don't be a stranger round these parts ok?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the mans question, "I'll try but I live in Fiora now, so see you around Todd," with that she grabbed her jealous boyfriends arm waving, "I'll recommend you to everyone I pass, your works awesome dude!" and with that she left the man watching her leave, her golden hair imprinted into his mind and that smile, he leaned against the counter, whispering words only Laxus could hear.

"He better not break that heart of yours like I did, you're an amazing woman Claudia."

And he was left there.

 **A little while later ….**

Lucy was sat on the porch of the room both her and Laxus had rented he had been in a rather confusing mood since getting back from the studio, he had left her in the room alone while he headed out saying he was going to get something from the car. She had taught him how to activate the lock system so he wouldn't break it, After all she was renting it, and she didn't want to pay out anything extra for 'accidently damaging it'

She let out a sigh, placing her hand on the slightly warm and sore tattoo, it was amazing and she loved every bit of it, as her thoughts rolled back to the man who did her art work, "Todd…." She let out a sigh looking up at the starry sky, when a warm glow showered her few leaving nothing but speckles of star dust, "That tattoo is most amazing princess,"

She looked up to see Loke standing there in nothing but jeans and a green t-shirt, she had mentioned to her spirits if they was going to force their own gates open, they had to dress in the American way, so they didn't attract too much attention, "Thank you, you know I hold every single one of my spirits close to my heart, I just wish I could have gotten **His!** Sign edged in there too, but I don't know what **His** symbol is,"

Loke sat down next to the blonde as she took a sip of coffee, " **He** would have appreciated that a lot, just like us spirits hold deep love in our hearts that you would dedicate something like this to us on your own body, now talk to me, I could feel your sadness all the way in the celestial world."

Taking a deep breath Lucy opened her eyes, "The man that did my art work…..was my ex boyfriend…"

….

….

"he was What? Does Laxus know this?" Lucy shook her head but curled her legs close to the large breasts, "I don't know he might have suspected something, I could smell jealously coming off him…. Loke when can I tell him about what my training was about," the lion looked at his princess with soft eye's, placing a hand on her knees, "when you are ready, he's a dragon Slayer his instincts to make you his mate won't hold him back for long, just like your instincts as a _**CELESTIAL GOD SLAYER**_ Wont hold you back, you know what they say about the gods? They take what they desire, and you desire him right?"

She nodded, "Then when the time is right, you'll mark him just like he will you, the mating process will be passionate and painful, **HE** Explained everything about that, and once the pact between you both has been sealed, Laxus will be able to understand everything, just trust him princess, I know you love him, which I have a hard time getting over…..the goddess being taken away from me with a dragon!"

Her eye's held a spark in them again instead of sadness, "An if he ever hurts my goddess! He'll feel the wrath of not only the leader of the zodiacs but all the other celestial spirits contracted to you or not! We hold you deep in our hearts and the most kindest master we've ever had, you know I've sworn myself to your bloodline alone." bopping her head to him she gave him a watery smile, uncurling herself from the fetal position and leaned over hugging him, "Thank you Loke, you know just how to cheer me up, once this mission is over, I'm giving both you and Aries 2 weeks off!"

A pink blush danced across his face, and held her close, "anything for you princess…..just keep hanging in there, your stronger than you think, want me to stay till he comes back?" shaking her head she kissed his cheek, "Nah, go back to Aries, I'm sure she's wanting to see you."

With that Leo the lion disappeared in stardust, Lucy stood up to walk back inside only to see Laxus there, his eye's widened, "YOU'RE A FUCKING GOD SLAYER!"

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

And that is it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, More insight to who Claudia Donovan is on the next chapter if you do not know who she is from Warehouse 13!

So Laxus has over heard Lucy being a God slayer? When did this happen and when was she going to tell the all mighty Dragon?

Will the god slayer bow down to him or will the Dragon be slayed to her beauty?

Curedream90! Over and out!


	5. Celestial god slayer?

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 5

Darkness, that's all that could be seen within the dark walls of this place, a young man was tied to a chair his head down, deep purple bruises was dotted all over his face and arms, Dirt on his face. His breathing steady counting from 10 to 0, the lights was turned on, the brightness made his eye's close slightly looking up to a man with long jet black hair down his back.

"Hmmm, someone doesn't seem to be in a talkative mood today," but the man in the chair never spoke, his eye's was just hard. "Well Mr Jinks, I suppose you'll have to go through another round until you give us the answers that we need" he knelt down to his level, "I would never! Tell you anything! Just give up the Artefact that your using to kill people and I'll make sure prison life is hell for you!"

The man just laughed as he stood up, he turned his back, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, I do not use these so called Artefacts, that your warehouse poorly protects, Seriously my men could easily ransack that place and kill all your little friends, now tell me …. Where the future Caretaker is…"

The mans eye's widened, he had been stuck in this abandoned house on the outskirts of south Dakota for a week, maybe longer and never once had they asked him where the future caretaker was, "You know who I'm talking about, the one who has the power to run all that ammunition to cause total chaos around the world, but fortunately for you like I said, I don't want the artefacts, I just want the future caretaker, now ….Where….is….she…"

Jinks looked to him and his eye's hardened, "you made a mistake coming after me then, because I haven't seen the future caretaker in a little over 8 years, for all I know she could have left America all together" the tall man was losing his patients, he pulled his fist back and swiftly made it connect with Mr Jinks face, a sickening crack could be heard and the taste of metallic substance was in his mouth.

"She's in America, in fact I know something that you don't…" he knelt down, "The Metronome, she used to bring you back from the dead was destroyed, and it separated your connection to her correct?" Jinks spat blood to the floor, "That was a long time ago, I beat it and took control back over my life, I broke the connection to her pain so she could live!"

"WRONG!, in fact that little connection is still there," A sinister grin was held on the mans face, his red eye's gleaming with a sickening pride, "There was a hidden downside to that Metronome Agent Jinks, the fact is, I know she's coming for you, because it wasn't only you that just felt the pain of me breaking your jaw….."

Agent jinks eye's widened, "No…. that can't be… Claudia…"

The man stood and began laughing, "When she finally gets here, I will have her…. That beautiful goddess with all that power will be mine." His laugh filled up the room, leaving a stunned jinks behind, "No Claudia… it's a trap…. Go back…." He clenched his jaw grimcing from the pain, but stopped himself, if his soul was still connected to the woman that brought him back, then she felt his ribs shatter a week ago. "please….be safe…."

 **North Dakota – America**

Lucy looked shocked to see Laxus had heard about her secret, she could see Rage and betrayal in his eyes, but shock was the overwhelming one, "Answer me Blondie, when the fuck was you going to tell me that you're a god slayer! And since WHEN!"

Her body shook, tears filled up in her eyes _**HIS!**_ Words echoing through her mind ' _only tell people about your training and new magic when the time is right my old friend, as the first person that you will tell….will be your one true soul mate'_

"Laxus… please… i…." he shook his head and stalked up to her his hand gripping her arm slightly tight that it began to hurt, "Laxus please…you're…" "No, you listen to me, Ever since this whole thing started a week ago you've been keeping secrets from me, from EVERYONE! Who the fuck was that guy? Who the fuck is Claudia Donovan, WHO THE FUCK! ARE WE CHASING!" Lucy was shaking, closing her eye's flinching at his loud voice, if anything she hated more than being alone was the fear of being shouted at, it brought on memories of her past.

Just as she was about to speak she suddenly grabbed her jaw, Pain shooting across her brown eye's, trying to keep a strangled cry from escaping her lips, she bit down onto her lip trying to hold back the tears, too much was happening at once, Laxus, Jinksy, Todd showing up, Secrets and this mission.

The Lightening dragon slayer knew that look of pain in her eyes, she held that same look when she felt her ribs shatter a week ago, this phantom pain was happening again, not a moment later, she dropped to her knees as a scream ripped through her body causing him to drop down beside her.

"Lucy? Lucy! What's happening?" he went to touch her cheek but she just edged backwards "D…don't touch it please….. don't touch…. They….who ever has Jinksy….broke his jaw…"

The man clenched his own jaw, he knew how it felt to have his jaw broken, he knew the pain what she was going through but she's refusing his help, that's when he saw it, not only pain, but fear in her eye's, deep fear, he had yelled at her, he noticed her flinch at his raised voice but he didn't care, he had wanted answers.

Picking her up he placed her on the sofa and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer, "Here…this may help numb the pain…." Gently he managed to peel her hands away from the now bruised jaw, "Lucy…. I'm sorry I was a first grade Arse hole, I'm just out of the loop here, you need to help me out a little bit"

The blonde goddess opened up her brown eyes, and looked up into his stormy blue ones, ones that held love and protection, she sighed sitting up and patted a space on the couch next to her, which he took without a moments hesitation.

"It…started two months ago after Gramps disbanded team natsu" she took a deep breath curling up leaning her head onto his shoulder, "the team stopped coming and crashing into my apartment, slowly during the first week, I didn't know what to do, first it was Natsu he started going on missions with Lisanna, then it was Gray he'd teamed up with Juvia and lastly at the end of the first week it Erza left me alone. I felt abandoned the fear I had as a child since my mother died I was back where I started alone with no friends, so I came into the guild one day and headed out for a mission to take out a small group of bandits…."

Her breathing slowed a little, "The mission itself was going well at first, they had been kidnapping young women and I had managed to track them by having Gemini transform into Asuka, it lured them into my trap I had set, Loke and Scorpio out ready to attack when I gave the word. Once the men grabbed Asuka, she transformed back into Gemini and Loke hit the first one with his Regulas beam and I took out the second one with my whip but Scorpio was unlucky, he was hit and sent back to the celestial realm.

My anger grew, one of my family members was hurt because I didn't see 3 more mages I was so stupid, so I attacked, my magic growing out of control, I already had two gates open and the 3rd had been forced closed because I was stupid, so I summoned two more! Spirits! Loke pleaded with me to send one of them back but I couldn't I was angry I wanted revenge so while my spirits took most of them, I faced the leader by myself."

She closed her eye's gripping Laxus shirt, he could feel her trembling, "That's when I was careless, I didn't notice the last member, the leaders body guard, as I went to strike the leader attacked me from behind with his own re-quip magic, it wasn't as strong as Erza's but it hurt, it had cut my back up rather badly, but instead of staying down I summoned my 5th spirit Taurus and we took them all down, but once the leader was taken care off I slowly began to loose consciousness, and then next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, Loke had kept his own gate open to carry me off for help.

I will never forget the look on his face when I woke up, his eye's was red, glasses missing and gripping onto my hand like a lifeline, I had almost died on my very first solo mission because I was careless, Virgo had taken all the bandits to the magic council as well as freeing all the kidnapped women/children. I had been out for a few days and he'd taken care of everything, keeping his gate open to watch over me, crying as he'd thought he'd lose me. When I was awake, he held me close being so gentle not to disturb the wound on my back, I was scolded for being careless and then it happened."

She let go of his shirt sitting back looking into her lovers eye's, "Time stopped, and _**HE!**_ Showed up, his arms crossed a gentle look on his face, his voice soft but it still boomed off every wall in the hospital. **HE!** Offered me a chance to train my increasing magic, and I took it without a second thought. Thinking that if I was stronger then I could protect my spirits from ever being hurt like Scorpio was and then I began taking mission after mission, because even though it seemed like two months to you, it was actually 2 years for me…he stopped time every time he came, and trained me….it didn't take me long to finally have control and master my new magical powers, it also increased my friendship and bonds with my spirits. He had helped me grow and become what I am now."

Her voice held slight proudness to it as she looked to him, "I'm the Celestial God Slayer Laxus, and I was trained by the only person out there that held this magic…..The Celestial Spirit King."

Laxus blue eye's widened, of course when she had first mentioned that time stopped he should have clicked onto it being something to do with the Spirit king, he took her left hand kissing her knuckles ever so gently, "but why keep this a secret?" she sighed and looked to him, "I was ashamed that I had lost control, I was weak and guilt ridden, I had caused my friends sadness and pain, something they didn't deserve, Scorpio was hurt because of me, so it felt right to keep it a secret, then the God Slayer magic, well Stash face said for me not to tell anyone until I found my soul mate…. I was going to tell you about my magic once we had mated."

His face flustered up at the sound of her being his mate, from her own words, he was estatic that she wanted to be his mate, he couldn't imagine though keeping all this a secret, the guilt that was held deep inside her heart. He wanted to wash it all away, "Can I see it?"

Raising her blonde eye brow to him, she was confused, "There's bound to be a scar on your back, I'd like to see it…." But she stiffened, biting her lip "it's ok if you don't want to…."

Shaking her head, "It's not that…. But my back…. It …. Like I said to you the other night back at the ocean when I told you, that you don't only get sweet and innocent package?" he nodded, "There's more to my past then that…. But … I don't…" her words was cut off by his lips crashing on hers, giving her the most gentlest kiss, it made her melt into his arms that held her.

It was only a short one, but it reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he wouldn't pressure her into it, "I don't care if you come with baggage, hell I come with baggage also, we will work through it together ok? show me when you're ready," she nodded as he rubbed her back, that's when he felt them, through her vest, slightly raised bumps. He had felt one long one stretching down but he guessed that was from her mission, but the other ones he felt, they was smaller, some crossed over into another. He wouldn't push his luck, but whoever hurt his goddess would pay.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, and breathed in her scent, strawberry's and chocolate, it made him feel wild. He let his tongue lose and run up a pulsing vain in her neck stopping just below her chin, "L…laxus?" "Shhh…..this will only hurt slightly ok?" she gulped and nodded "I trust you…"

He kissed the vain, before his teeth sank in, sucking ever so hard, his magic sent ripples of electric through her body, her nails digging into his back as a slight whimper escaped her lips, it lasted for about 5 minutes before he let go, licking the blood that he'd drawn, and looked at his handy work, there forming was a two streaks of lightening crossing over right in the middle of her neck looking just like a normal tattoo, behind the bolts of light, was a midnight blue star, he had finally claimed her, but that didn't stop there, he felt her hands in his hair and Yank his head to the side giving her full blown access to his own neck.

"My turn big guy…" he just grinned feeling her soft tongue before she assaulted his own neck.

((Sorry guy's, No sex included to mate in this story! That comes later! XP))

 **The next day**

The heat of the Dessert was killing the lightening Dragon slayer as he hung his head out of the window of Lucy's silver Prius, After a very emotional night it had sent his mind into over drive, he couldn't sleep properly for some reason he kept seeing a man with a leather belt, his face covered in darkness, and then sharp pains before jolting awake,

His sweet mate was laying beside him, on her right side, to stop the pain from hurting in her jaw. When he had seen the bruise left on her cheek from the phantom pain from this Jinksy, he let out an animalistic growl, No one was going to touch his woman from now on, he would fight and battle away all her fears and kiss away all her pain.

What had confused him the most was the sharp pain he felt in his own jaw and ribs, it had been said to him by Gajeel none the less that when a Dragon mates with his woman, his soul would become one with hers, and he would feel her pain, so at least he knew that she definatly wasn't lying about her being connected to another person.

Laxus also didn't like that idea either, She wasn't supposed to have her soul connected to anyone but him that's not how it worked so this all confused him.

Taking a drink from the Coke he had snagged from Lucy's stash in the back seat, he'd slowly become addicted to, he groaned he couldn't wait till they had stopped traveling for good and got to this South Dakota, for the past 2 hours all he'd seen was orange sand, coughing on the dust every now and again. There was a road sign for every 10 miles they had passed.

Music coming from the CD player was calming his nerves, somehow Blondie had managed to take his sound pod that ran purely off his magic and connected it to the car, allowing his music to fill both their ears, he wasn't about to question on how she did it but, she knew how to sooth him.

He also had to hold back the sudden urge to claim her in bed also, that urge had grown since they had mated with each other, and he could tell it was just as hard for her, but he knew she wasn't ready to take that step, especially with her back, he had felt so many scars on it, which only left his imagination to wonder what her back actually looked like. His thoughts was suddenly pulled away when he heard her voice. "Finally! Univille 30 miles away! First thing were doing is stopping at the diner for some damn good grub! I could really go for one of their burgers and a slice of key lemon pie."

Her voice was back, filled with excitement, he let lose a genuine smile then looked into the mirror, on the right side of his neck was two golden celestial keys crossed over, with a streak of blue lightening crashing through them, it was her mating mark to him and he loved it. Remembering the words she had mentioned to him last night after the mark was complete.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lucy stood there, looking into the eyes of the man she loved, "I see Gajeel was wrong, you don't have to fuck each other to mate with them, he just wanted to get into Levy's pants, this will also be a great advantage to us…. According to Loke, once we'd mated we can also use each other's magic, so I can use some of your lightening attacks…" she winced slightly for some unknown reason, "And you are able to summon my spirits, when we hit Univille and settled in at the BnB I'll teach you how to summon one of my weaker spirits Plue… to get use to the idea."**_

 _ **Laxus nodded, "Gajeel said the same thing, I didn't believe him until he shouted Script Iron and a big slab of Iron landed on the table, so this means I'll have to teach you on how to use my weaker spells….. and you missy in future will have to tell me why you don't like Lightening so much." She couldn't help but laugh and kissed his lips, "That's another story, for another time….for now just….please hold me, I'm exhausted" and that's what he did, all night long he held her, while nightmares plagued his mind of a mysterious man and pain.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Getting some grub and maybe a cold beer will do us good, this is your fifth day driving this torture device….don't god slayers get motion sickness too?"

Lucy just grinned back at him and stuck her tongue out, "Don't tell me you forgot to speak to Wendy about grabbing up some motion sickness pills?" his jaw dropped to the floor, how had he forgotten about the little sky dragon slayer and her magic pills was beyond him. "You…..are….pure….evil Blondie…."

She just grabbed her drink taking a long sip through the straw before placing it down, "no I just have more brain cells than you do bolts" he rolled his eyes at the new nickname as the car slowed down outside the red American diner where we would be eating, the last words he heard from the blondes mouth before shutting off the engine was, "home sweet home…"

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

And that concludes the journey From Magnolia to America, who is this dark person that want's the future caretaker?

What is the future caretaker? Only Warehouse13 lovers will know, but it will all be explained in the next chapter!

Why is Laxus having dreams of someone beating him?

Will Lucy see Jinksy?

Curedream90 Over and out!


	6. I'm back!

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 6

 **South Dakota – Univille Diner**

Lucy finished downing a glass of water sitting back patting her slender stomach, "2 burgers, chilli dog and fries really hit the spot! Damn I totally missed this food" She looked up to see her mate grinning at her, "What?" "oh I just didn't realise that my girl could eat so much, mind you, now that you're a slayer now, I suppose it makes sense" a light blush dusted across her cheeks turning her head away slightly, "Well I was hungry, we haven't had a decent meal two days since we left North Dakota but now that we are here and fuelled up, we can head to Leena's B&B, I just hope everyone I knew is still there."

"What did you exactly do while being here Blondie? Why wouldn't everyone still be there?" his questions was simple, but she had a hard time trying to think of answers "I was the Technician support on the team, fixing the computers, keeping the security system running and all that, but I sometimes did field work as an agent. So we was always on the move, last time I checked two of the agents was dating each other, I don't know If they've left to start a family or if they are still working here." Her voice was soft but it held guilt, "I never kept in contact with them when I came to Fairy Tail"

He nodded trying to understand, all this technology that the humans had here in America was so confusing to him. She placed a couple of dollars on the table standing up, "Let's get out of here, I'm getting a bad feeling all of a sudden" he nodded following her, unaware that they was being watched by a male in the distance.

' _Finally! I caught up to you two….i swear this heat's going to be the death of me….'_ Was all he thought, before getting up to follow them, making sure to keep some distance, knowing full well that the taller blonde had sensitive hearing and smell.

 **20 minutes later Leena's B &B **

Shutting off the engine to Lucy's Prius, she sank slightly into the car seat, her mate could smell the nerves coming off her. She was also trembling slightly, "Are you ok?" taking a small gulp of air, she nodded "Yeah….it's just been a long time that I've seen them….are they mad at me? Worried? Was they glad that they got rid of the all mighty Wonder girl?"

Slightly taken back he raised an eye brow at that nickname, "There's something I should tell you before we go in….. Todd mentioned a girl named Claudia Donovan right?" her brown eye's danced over to see him motioning for her to carry on, "when I came to America, I had to take up a false identity so my father couldn't find me…."

"So you took up the name of Claudia Donovan? Strange name blondie." He rolled up the window before taking her hand, "but that doesn't matter to me, I was going to find out anyway, what matters is that I'm here, I'm not going to judge you because you had to use a false identity to run away from someone who left you alone." a smile edged onto her face, "You're so sweet Laxus, Alright let's do this, we are here to see Jinksy if he hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble." With a small chuckle Laxus couldn't wait to meet this Jinksy, she spoke saying he was like a brother to her, well Lucy's kin was his Kin-in-Law, Meaning he had to protect him also.

They got out of the Prius and walked up the stony path up to the brown wooden doors of the B&B, they was lightly polished meaning that the Inn keeper kept the place tidy. Lucy was about to reach for her keys, but decided against it, she was blonde now and had filled out in a lot of different ways since last being here, they would thing that she was an intruder, She didn't know if the old man screwed with the alarm system either.

She let out a small 'Tch' knowing that if the old man did screw with her system, there would be hell to pay, so she made a fist in her left hand and did a sequence of 5 knocks before waiting.

One minute passed…

Two minutes passed…..

Three minutes passed….

Her patients was wearing thin, she had travelled for almost 10 days and no one was in? raising her hand to knock again, just before it reached the wood, the door swung open revealing a tall brunette woman with curly hair, bags under her eye's "oh hello, I'm sorry it took so long" she looked over the two blondes slightly confused, but stood cautious of Laxus, "Can I help you? Are you here to rent a room? The inn Keepe-" she was cut off by the smaller blonde throwing herself into her arms hugging her.

Then the words stunned the poor woman to bits, it was only a whisper but she heard every word, "I'm home Myka…."

The woman stood stunned, looking up to Laxus who held a grin on his face, he had heard the words of his mate and just stood there crossing his arms, "C..claudia?" feeling a small nod against her shoulder, and water filling up her brown eye's she wrapped her arms around the slender teenager, "Oh my god Claudia! What…how? …. You've had us all worried sick! Come in! um…."

Laxus grinned, "We'll explain everything, come on blondie, if you don't let the poor woman go then how do you expect to make it through the door?"

"it's ok, she's welcome to cling to me but she has a lot of explaining to do" he nodded and watched as Myka slowly walked Lucy into the place, he sighed he knew this trip would get emotional for the blonde, she was an emotional person when wanted to be. Walking into the house, due to his size he had to duck his head under the door frame before closing the door.

Looking around the hallway, he saw a set of stairs leading up to where he could guess the rooms were, the walls hung many pictures of different inn keepers, also with different men and women, some in black and white. "how about we sit you on the couch sweetie and I'll go make us some Tea, still de-caff right?" Lucy sighed shaking her head, "coffee black please."

The woman raised an eye brow, if Laxus knew any better they held concern for his mate, "Alright um sir…" "Laxus, and I'll have the same as Blondie here," with a nod, she sat Lucy onto the couch and smiled, "I'll be right back"

With that she left, meaning he could make his way over and knelt down in front of his golden goddess, he felt a wave of sadness in his heart, knowing it was coming from her, he knelt down taking her hand "Lucy?" quickly she rubbed her eye's with her left hand and smiled, "I'm ok…. I wasn't expecting any water works so soon…. That was Myka, one of the older agents…" he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "babes, you don't have to explain it to me, I gathered that the people here will mean a lot to you."

"they do, they was the first people where I could call family before Fairy Tail, Even the old fart was a better father to me." He couldn't help but smile, her vocabulary was loosening up by the day. "Hey Laxus?" he gave a slight hum to her, "Since we've got here, shouldn't we contact gramps and let him know so he doesn't worry in his old age?" Slapping a hand to his forehead, he had been through so much in the past week he had forgot about keeping in contact with the guild. His grandfather probably thought he was molesting the celestial mage.

"How about we do that after you've spoken to your friend?" "That's a good idea but you can give him a call if you want, So Claudia? This fine young man your boyfriend?" they looked up to see Myka holding a tray with 3 cups on it, closing her eye's Lucy could smell the rich Italian roasted coffee, it brought a smile to her face, "Yes he is, This is Laxus Dreyer, Laxus meet Myka She's a special agent of the secret service that protects the president of this country." Lucy had informed him of the history on America and how the president acts like a king or queen should, any laws came from him/her, whether its creating new ones or cancelling out old ones. "It's a pleasure to meet you Laxus, I hope Claudia's not been causing too much trouble, Always gave poor Artie a hard time staying out late, breaking rules….."

The dragon's slayers mouth dropped and turned straight to his mate, she was rubbing the back of her head slightly, "I wasn't that bad Myks, he's still alive and kicking isn't he? I can smell his awful aftershave. An old wooden books" both women laughed until he cut in, "Wait….THE! all so innocent, cheerful ….. _princess perfect_! At that was a trouble maker?!" he exclaimed.

"Well I've never seen the innocent side of Claudia, but yeah she even taught me on how to hack into computers while I taught her a few moves to defend herself." Myka spoke taking her cup and sipping on the earls grey tea. Raising an eye brow he looked down to the blonde questioning, "I'll explain later, hey Myka? Where's everyone else? Where's…..Jinksy?"

The moment his name left her lips, Myka's eye's lowered to the ground. "Claudia…" Taking a deep breath, she gave the blonde sad eye's, "Steve's been missing for almost two weeks, he was on a mission and the last message we received was that he was on his way back from London. No one's seen him since, We've been looking for him but found no trace."

That was it…. Lucy's world came crashing down, "W..what? he's missing!" she shot up off the sofa like it burned and began pacing the room, rubbing her temples, "Damn! So no one knows if he's been kidnapped or hurt?" Myka shook her head and watched as the blonde began to make a hole in the carpet, "Claudia please calm down,"

"Calm down? Myka! He's!" she suddenly felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and looked into the stormy eyes of her mate, "We'll find him blondie, now that were here, we have better chances than your friends do, no offense Mika but…" "It's Myka, but Claudia, no offense but why are you here? You just up and disappeared 8 years ago, only to suddenly come back when Steve's gone missing?"

Sitting back down on the sofa, running a hand through her blonde locks, "I didn't mean to, I just had to go…. But that doesn't matter at the moment, we need to find Jinksy, he's hurt I can feel it!"

"The metronome downside? But I thought you and Steve beat that artefact?" spoke the curly brunette, only to receive a shake, "I thought so too, but I felt like my ribs were shattered…. It hurt to move or breath, no one had injured me so I knew I had to come back, I knew something had happened to my best friend, then 2 days ago…I felt my jaw break… so I know he's injured… he's hurt Myka and I can't let it happen again…. Not like when I found him in that hanger…"

Once them words left her mouth, the room became silent, no one had dared say a word, Myka remembered that day, they was trying to stop a man from destroying the world and they had found Steve Jinks in a hanger lifeless. Lucy had fought tooth and nail to use a special Artefacts powers to bring her friend back from the dead, unfortunately the downside was that if he was hurt, she felt his pain, if he was stabbed, she was stabbed, and lastly if someone killed him…he would live but she would die.

They had broken the effects of the metronome or so they thought they had, she had stopped feeling his injuries until two weeks ago when her ribs was shattered unexpectedly inside the fairy tail guild.

"Since the bond between you and Steve was so strong, it must have made a permenant connection between you too, he did come home sometimes feeling bruised and ached but he put it down to Pete, then one time around 8 years ago, he was screaming in pain for 2 hours, something about being in the ribs with a metal pole over and over again."

Both blondes winced at that, "So… it's not only connected his pain to me….but mine to his…." Before Myka could question that, the doors flew open. "MYKA! I have coo- oh we have guests? Cool scare dude!"

Laxus growled trying not to punch the man, but Lucy stood up, the smell of salt water hitting the dragons slayers nose all over again, "Pete? Oh my god! PETE!" he was quickly tackled to the floor by the blonde female, he gave a small 'oof' before looking over to Myka for help, but heard a dangerous growl, "Well looks like you've still got your rugby tackle Claud.."

The mans eye's widened and looked down to the blonde who gave him a nod, "Claudia? CLAUDIA! Oh god! You're here!" he stood up and span her round in circles "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady but your BACK! Oh Artie's going to be so happy and pissed at the same time…. And your BLONDE!"

"Whoa dude calm down from your overdrive, yes I'm back but only for a while….. gosh your still stuffing your face with this junk?" she spoke, before giving him a last hug and let go, "But of course Claud! I'm not Pete Latimer without my cookies! So who's this big fella?"

"That would be my …" she was suddenly cut off by an older gentlemen's voice, "What's all this commotion in here? I could hear the shouts from my car!" turning around, Lucy saw the one person she never thought she'd see again, sure there was a few more grey hairs since the last time she saw him, large round the waist wearing an old brown jacket, small glasses on his face with scruffy facial hair. "….Artie….."

Scrunching up his overly grown eye brows he looked to the girl, "Who are you?"

She just gave a smile then grinned cockly…. "Knock…Knock…."

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

I know it seems like a rushed chapter but I really wanted to get this bit out of the way, Who has kidnapped Jinksy?

Will Pete, Myka and Artie find out about why Lucy/Claudia ran away from them?

Who growled?

Curedream90! Over and out!


	7. Constellations and GRAY?

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 7

Tick, Toc , Tick , Toc, the grandfather clock in the room slowly moved around the face, silence was cascaded around the room, There stood an elderly man, looking quite shocked at Lucy. His left eye brow slightly twitching, and the girl could pick up a slight growl in his throat.

"Knock? Knock? ….KNOCK KNOCK! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER LEAVING 8 YEARS AGO! After putting us all through so much pain! Not knowing whether you was alive or not?" Lucy flinched at his tone, looking down at the floor, sadness and guilt radiating off her body traveling up into the dragon slayers nose. He was about to say something when he heard his mate, "I'm sorry Artie… I really am…"

Footsteps shuffled across the beigh carpet, but Lucy didn't dream of looking up, she clenched her eye's shut as if to wait for the man to hit her, yell or do something to help his anger.

But it never came, no…what surprised the celestial mage was arms being wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm hug. "it's so good to see you Kiddo, I was so worried about you" she bit her lip, struggling to get her arms around his rather large stomach "Sorry Artie, I'll explain where I've been later"

After all the emotional stuff was out of the way they was all sat down at the dining table, Laxus with his arms crossed looking at the three people Lucy had once called family, they was a strange mixture and them damn furry eye brows was creeping him out, at one point he thought they had actually winked at him.

"I see, I'll have to look into this, the only other known artefact that had lingering effects was the music box…. So the Downside of the metronome will allow you to feel each-others pain but it won't give you a location on where he is." Artie spoke, rubbing his unshaven beard, giving a sigh Lucy nodded, "We don't exactly know why Jinksy is being targeted either, or who even has him, all I know is that he's hurt and I have to find my friend."

She bit her lip, but felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder, "We will find him together blondie, if his scent is still lingering here, we can track him by that, we will just have to search every inch of this dessert until we do, and even then we wont give up. It's not our way" Laxus could see that his words had given his mate flash of hope in her eyes, nodding "that's right, we didn't come all the way across the ocean just to leave and not know what trouble Jinksy is in"

Artie looked between the two, something was strange about the way the teenager acted around the man, "If you don't mind me butting in, but who exactly are you to Claudia?"

A large grin was placed on Laxus face showing Artie his unnatural dragon teeth, "I'm her Mate old man, and she's mine" "MATE? But I thought Claudia said you two were dating?" Pete exclaimed, the blonde female sighed rubbing her temples, she knew the moment they had mated that this would cause a lot of headaches, Especially since Pete was worse than Natsu at being an idiot.

"No it means a completely different thing to us little man, We do come from Fiora after all so you wouldn't really understand the concept, you see the markings on our necks? That's how people can tell we are mated." Laxus tried to explain without telling them about the details of magic being involved but Lucy let out a groan.

"Pete, you know like the Artefacts basically hold magical powers in them?" she spoke, and he nodded, "Well Me and Laxus hold magical powers inside our body's, listen guys I left 8 years ago for a reason. I wasn't born here in America, I'm actually a Citizen of Fiora the lost country to the south" She spoke, but they all looked confused. "Kiddo, if your using powers then it means that there is an Artefact inside you." The old man spoke, taking a sip of his tea from the rather large mug in front of him.

Taking in steady breaths, closing her eye's counting to 10, a method she had come up with when Natsu wasn't listening to what she was saying, "Me and Laxus are Mages….Wizards with magical powers….i'm only telling you this because I'm also going to have to explain to Laxus later about Artefacts….. including the Warehouse" All three around the tables mouths went wide, Eye's about to buldge out of their heads.

"Nice going Blondie, I think you broke them…." "Shut it Sparky, if they can believe in magical objects, then they will have to wrap their heads around this." She spoke standing up going over to the coffee maker to refill her mug.

Myka was the first one to snap out of her stunned expression, "Wait hold up," She held an index finger into the air, "So all them fairy tales…..About Merlin were true?" giving a slight shrug, Lucy sat back down, "Now I don't know if that's true, but Magic and Mages do exist in the world Myks, Me and bolts can prove that but I'd rather do it in the dessert where it isn't going to attract a lot of attention."

She looked over to the other two males in the room, and she saw Pete's face light up, "So your basically super hero's! I knew they were real! I tried to tell Myka all this time but she just put it down as made up crap, what magic do you use? Do you have to recite any incantations? CAN YOU SHOW ME!" He stood up, bouncing about like a little child which caused Laxus to groan, "Great…another Natsu At least this one isn't asking for fights and setting things on fire." The blonde stellar mage could only agree on it.

"Later Pete, as of now it's getting late Myka?" the brunette looked up to the gentle smile of her friend. She had never seen her look so gentle, so harmless "would you like to help me cook dinner?" That was it, Artie dropped his coffee, and Pete stared like she was an alien. "YOU CAN COOK!"

"Duh, you don't think I was able to keep this sexy body living on take outs did you?" She struck one of her sexy poses, almost giving Artie a nosebleed, and All Pete could do was stare at her large chest, "I didn't even know they was that BIG!" Once them words left his mouth he suddenly regretted it, crackles of electricity was coming out of Laxus, with a glare that said back off.

"Lets leave the men in here Claudia, I'd like to ask you a few questions about how you managed to get such a sexy looking guy in the first place," before leaving the dining room, Lucy gave her mate a kiss on the cheek, "Don't hurt them please….."

"I'll try not to, if that prick looks at your tits again, I'll make sure I shock him into next week," with a laugh she shook her head and walked out of the room.

 **Kitchen**

"So Claud, is all that you really said true? About you being a mage? But wouldn't that make you a witch not Wizard?" Lucy couldn't help but blink a few times before taking off her jacket and begun laughing "Witches use cauldrens and broom sticks to fly on Myks, Mages don't Some mages do have the ability to fly but it depends on their magic, also with Mages we have limits to how much magic we can use a day once it runs out we have to rest for at least 24 hours until we re-charge it."

The brunette nodded taking in the information while Lucy took out a chopping board and some ingredients for a simple chicken with sauce and veg. "So what's the secret of you not aging then? You still look the same age as before you ran away?" A nervous chuckle was heard, "Well you've heard of Tenoru island right? Overheard you and Pete wanting to check it out at one point to see if they had a resort?"

A slight nod motioned for her to continue, "Turns out that Island is actually owned by the guild me and Laxus is in, we went there for the s-class exams, which determins on how much of a strong mage you are and the island was attacked trying to destroy our guild, we managed to beat their master but then as we was getting ready to go home we was attacked by a large black dragon!"

The brunette Gasped stopping her motions of getting pans out, "as it launched an all out attack on us, the first master of my guild appeared and used a lost spell called Fairy Sphere, it protected us, but for us 1 week went by, but to everyone else in the world…. 7 years had passed. So much had changed within those 7 years too, our guild was reduced and deeply in debt, new guilds rose up…. That's why I haven't come to visit in so long, I was trapped on an island"

She finished chopping the onions and placed them into the frying pan, hearing the sizzling, she looked passed Myka into the dining room, "Laxus had been banished from the guild at that time so we didn't expect him to come to our rescue…. He's a great man, lost his way a little bit but he'll always there to protect his family."

"I see, That sounds exactly like what Steve did for us during the whole Marcus sykes ordeal, I'm glad to see you happy now though, but are you really going to show him the warehouse? You know the approval has to go through the regents!" the girl just shrugged, "He's my mate Myks, if I remember correctly, Mrs F said we could tell that person who is our ONE! And Laxus is that to me, You see, with our types of magic once we've mated, we will be with that person for life, Soul mates if you wish to call it that."

Clanking of plates could be heard, then the cutlery clanking together, "I see I know your only giving me the basics here Claud but I wish you could give me more details, it's not li-" she was cut off when she noticed the girls grip on the knife had tightened, "Shhh….. someone's watching us… Laxus!" in one swift movement Laxus was out of the inns door. Only to have a loud crash be heard, and then his voice booming, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ICE PRICK! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Both girls looked to each other and ran out of the door only to see Laxus holding a dark haired man by the neck, who was only in his boxers, Myka was about to do something when Lucy walked up to the man and poked his chest, "What the hell Gray! How the hell did you manage to get here?"

"I'll tell you when bolt breath puts me down!," a growl emerged from the lightening's slayers mouth, before throwing him inside the house crashing into the wooden stairs, "there I put you down! Now explain! This is an S-class mission Ice Prick!" None of the none magical people could do anything apart from being stunned.

"I followed you simple, I was worried About Lucy when she suddenly collapsed the other day! She's a little sister to me of course I wasn't going to leave her alone with the likes of _**You!"**_ Gray's voice was laced with venom, "And now you've forced her to be your mate! I remember what you said during the whole Phantom Lord ordeal! You wouldn't help us protect the guild unless she was your woman!"

Laxus was about to hit him but his lovely woman beat him to it, "GRAY! Don't you DARE! Speak to him like that! You had NO! right to follow us here, claiming that your my so called 'Brother' when you haven't even spoken to me in two months! Laxus didn't force me into anything, he hasn't taken advantage of me or even brainwashed if that's what you're thinking, He was there for me after gramps disbanded our team because YOU couldn't stop destroying things, Same with Natsu and Erza"

"But Luce…" "Don't fucking but Luce me! You left me ALONE! Gray, now get up and put some fucking clothes on before Myka here arrests you for indecent exposer, then apologise to everyone! When we contact Gramps you WILL! Explain to him on your actions, and you WILL! Accept whatever punishment he has for you!" Gray couldn't believe it, he had thought Lucy would be happy that he was there, suddenly hanging his head "Lucy I'm…." but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm too Fucking pissed off with you at the moment," She rubbed her temples, she could feel a migraine coming along, but felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Artie there giving her a gentle look, "hey Kiddo why don't you go sit down and rest Myka and I don't mind finishing up dinner now that we've got one extra person to cook for since I assume he's staying?"

She groaned leaning her head on his shoulder, "Yeah he is pooh bear, as much as I'd like too, I can't tell him to go home…..he's too stubborn plus…. I'm not that cold hearted to send him away, I'm sorry for his trouble" he shook his head giving a soft smile, "It's ok kiddo, but he DOES! Have to put some clothing on,"

Gray looked between the two, he had heard everything through the window on how she knew these people, and sighed but jumped when a set of jeans and black button up shirt was thrown at him, he looked up to see Pete standing there, "Put these on, Your just about my size, don't lose them, there designer." He stood up pulling on the jeans "Thank you,"

With that out of the way, Lucy sat down on the sofa leaning into Laxus strong arms his sent of Pine and forest relaxed her, he wrapped one arm around her waist. Gray was sat in the arm chair hanging his head still moping about, he wreaked of guilt, it made the Dragon slayer rather sick to his stomach, How can someone ignore someone so pure and then expect them to forgive so easily? The members of team Natsu had put his girl in so much heartache that sent him into a fit of anger.

 **3 hours later 9.30pm**

Lucy was sat outside in the Patio with a small thin blanket wrapped around her slender shoulders, a cup of warm tea sat in her small hands keeping them warm. Surprisingly even out in the desert when it became night time, the air began to get cooler.

She looked up at the stars with a small sad smile on her face, she remembered sitting out on this very patio with Steve sometimes talking, Laughing having a few sneaky beers. Tomorrow she and Laxus would Enter Steve's room to try get his scent, she had tried to remember it from 8 years ago but all she could remember was the smell of incense sticks. It wouldn't be enough to track him throughout the whole of South Dakota.

Lucy tried to look into the clear sky but it was hard to make out constellations in the city, she knew where they were but the sight of the diamonds in the sky calmed her, it made her feel one with her magic. Closing her eyes, she began counting the constellations she knew by heart when she heard feet coming towards the patio and a familiar scent hitting her nose.

"I know you're there Pete, it's useless trying to sneak around" she laughed when hearing his mutter, _'damn! She had her eye's closed how did she know I was there?'_

"I know Pete because of my increased sense of smell and hearing, oh sorry I never did go into detail about my magic did i?" he took a seat next to her, while sipping some De-caffinated tea, "No you didn't," she looked over to him, he was only in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt, he held a smile on his face, but that soon faded when he noticed her sad expression.

"Were going to find him Claud, I promise and you know I never go back on my word right?" he reached over the table taking her gentle hand, he was surprised by the contact of her skin, it was a lot smoother than he remembered almost like silk, they was a lot more delicate, no nail varnish or rings dotted about but he was interested about the pink insignia on her right hand.

Giving her hand a slight squeeze trying to give her some confidence, "I know we will, I just miss him you know? I always regretted leaving without saying goodbye, especially to him." She took a deep breath, "I should have explained to all of you why I had to leave that night, I was just being a coward, running away from my problems again."

"Well…..why don't tell me now? We know you went to become this might Mage in a guild hell you even changed your name," at that he heard a small giggle out of her mouth, "My name's always been Lucy, i don't feel like telling you the whole story yet, but I can tell you it's because my mother was a mage also, she was beautiful and kind her magic was so beautiful. She used Magic called Celestial Magic,"

"Celestial? That sounds very pretty" he watched her nod her head, "It is, and I think it's a magic that you will like also, you once told me that your dad taught you about constellations right?" at that point it was his turn to nod, and the smile brightened more on her face, "From being a little girl, as far back as I have of memories of my mother, she taught me all about the constellations too, it was important for me to learn them as being a Celestial wizard means you work with the spirits of them constellations."

Pete couldn't believe it, his face had lit up like a child on Christmas, "Really? That's so cool! How does it work?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh again, this was one of the reasons why she liked him, He acted like such a child, she took her hand out of his and stood up, opening the brown leather pouch on her hip bringing out a ring of keys handing them to him, "I trust you, so please don't break them, These are called Gate keys, each one opens a different gate, connecting them to their constellation, As you can see, there are silver and gold ones, now the silver keys are common, and they don't use up too much of my magic, whereas the Gold keys are extremely rare, These are called the Zodiac keys, there are only 1 set of twelve ever made, And as you can see I own 10 out of the twelve."

Gently rubbing his thumb over a gold key that held the symbol for Taurus he smiled looking up, "That's amazing! My old man would have loved to know about this stuff, Can you show me how they work? Would I be able to use them?"

His question was soon answered with a sad smile, "I can show you but unfortunately you can't, you see when first summoning a spirit from the Celestial realm they make a contract with that wizard, and once they are contracted they are bound to that one wizard until either they break the contract or…..they die" the older male suddenly felt is heart skip a beat, it wasn't because of he couldn't use them, but he didn't want to think about Lucy dying. "I see…."

"So which spirit do you want to meet? I um….don't recommend Aqaurius…" he noticed her cringe slightly and then looked over them, he'd love to see a Zodiac spirit, and picked one up. "This one!"

Taking the key she smiled, and then suddenly got into a sort of fighting stance, holding the key in front of her, there was a smile on her face but her eye's were slightly serious, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Pete Lattimers eye's widened as a shower of gold filled the air, her hair whipped about to the invisible wind created in the circle, and not a moment later, a shower of stardust appeared creating a form of a man, but his jaw soon dropped when that man suddenly ran towards Lucy kneeling down, "PRINCESS! You actually summoned me on this lovely night!"

An angry vain suddenly pulsed on her forehead, "Loke! You stupid flirt, I didn't call you out here for that!"

The man soon stood up, straightening out his orange polo t-shirt, the collar flight up and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "You break my heart every time with them words Princess, in any case what can I do for you apart from being marvelled by your lovely beauty!"

Pete quickly stood up and walked around the table, circling the spirit, "wow….just ….Awesome!" he reached his hand out and poked Loke in the arm, "H…he's in a human form? I was kinda expecting a large Lion to come out of nowhere."

A sigh came out from the leader of the zodiacs, and turned to Pete, "Princess I thought you said you couldn't use magic in front of American humans?" "I can with Pete, he won't judge me, he was one of the few people in America I could trust, Pete meet Leo or as I know him as Loke, the leader of the 12 Zodiac keys, and my Strongest spirit. Loke, this is Pete Lattimer"

Loke held his hand out and smiled, "Any friend of my princess is a friend of mine, it's nice to meet you Pete, I could hear your conversation back in the spirit world, I apologise for ease dropping Lucy, but I couldn't help but notice that you was feeling down. I was actually close to opening my own gate until I felt a sudden rush of happiness again."

Pete took the hand and gave it a good firm shake, "it's so awesome to meet you, I wish my old man was here right now, he would have done anything to be able to see this, Claud your magic maybe the only one I've seen so far but I love it, thank you for giving me this opportunity", watching the two males, as a smile crept onto her face, "your welcome, Loke, stay out for a long as you wish too, I think I'm going to join Laxus upstairs before going to bed."

Pete gave the girl a hug, "Goodnight Claud, and thank you, you didn't have to do this for me, I don't want to drain your magic for something so selfish…." Chuckling, he felt her slender arms around his waist, "Your welcome, you'll most likely see this flirt around more often then not, he likes to open his own gate, Now if you excuse me boys" with that she turned giving them a wink before heading inside before giving her Loke a chance to talk.

He turned to Pete and smiled sitting down taking a sip of Lucy's coffee she had left, "So what would you like to know?"

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

And that's all folks! So that's where Gray's been hiding! He followed them all the way to America!

Will Lucy forgive him?

What will Laxus think to this Warehouse she's going to show him?

Will they find jinksy?

Curedream90! Over and out!


	8. Blood Siblings?

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 8 – The power of blood

Morning soon arose in South Dakota Univille, the residents of Leena's bed and breakfast was either risen or still rising from there slumber, especially a particular young blonde female. She was laid on her stomach sheets kicked off, wearing nothing but a black vest and neon pink boxer shorts, her hair fanned out across the pillows gently going into her face.

She was sleeping alone in this lonely double bed due down to the fact that Artie had put his foot down last night with the words of a father speaking ' _I don't care if your mated or not! He will not be sleeping in the same room as you young lady until I see a gold wedding band on your finger! So he either gets down on one knee right now or sleeps in the room next to you for the time being!'_

And with that she was forced to spend a lonely night without her muscular dragon slayer by her side, around 1am, she had felt Loke close his own gate retreating back to the spirit world, indicating that Pete would be heading off to bed soon AFTER! A midnight snack.

A light knock came to the blondes door, but she just groaned trying to ignore it until the knock became slightly louder. "Go away! Sleepy!" but that didn't get rid of the person wanting to enter her room, she heard the door handle turning but didn't move. "Nice undies blondie," Only to have a purple pillow be thrown at his head. "Shut it sparky,"

She heard his feet walk across the room and the bed dip slightly, "Come on Blondie, it's 10am, the old geezer wanted me to get you up." But only to receive Lucy covering her head with a pillow, "it's only my second day back and he's demanding me to get up? It's not the stone age!" he couldn't help but grin, through the past week Lucy had always gotten up at the crack of dawn to travel but now she wanted to refuse to get up.

He liked this feisty side of her, "Well I could always come and join you in bed, maybe get a little sweet breakfast out of you?" "Screw you Laxus," With them words he couldn't help but grin and slapped her arse, "oh you'd like that, maybe we can get the whole house to hear you scream my name"

She quickly shot up out of bed from the slap and gave him a hard glare, "Touch my arse again and I'll bite you sparky!, we maybe mated but that doesn't give you permission to touch my lady lumps!" she groaned running a hand through her tangled hair, then went over to the suitcase that just laid a mess, deciding that later she'd have to do some laundry, her clothing was starting to run low of stuff that didn't smell. She choose a pair of denim shorts, green vest and some under garnets heading towards the attached bathroom, "Tell the old fossil I'll be down in 20 minutes I'm taking a shower."

"Alright babes, I expect you down there in 20 minutes otherwise I'm dragging you down there naked or not!" with that he stood up and quickly glanced around the room, it had surprised him that it was a bomb shell, gadgets was spread out all over her desk, a laptop and a small black tv thingy he couldn't make out, 2 guitars by the window, keyboard right next to them.

Looking down at the bed, her sheets was a dark shade of purple, whereas the walls was a slightly lighter shade with posters of bands everywhere, he could tell that she lived a different lifestyle here, a rebellious one. Walking towards the door he smiled, _'I hope she plays that thing better than Gajeel does! He fucking can't sing for shit!'_

 **20 minutes later Leena's Kitchen**

Lucy entered the kitchen yawning slightly before grabbing a mug filled with coffee already waiting for her, she darted the clothing that she'd picked out and wore her make up darker than normal, there was black mascara and grey eye shadow, that was supported by a light shade of lip gloss.

Her piercings and tattoo's stood out quite well, around her waist supported her brown leather key pouch, along with a black whip to the left side, she took a sip of her coffee until she heard someone behind her, "Meow….You got yourself into some kinky stuff these past few years Claud?" turning around she saw Pete stood there, one hand in the air trying to pur like a cat.

She couldn't help but laugh slightly, "it's one of the things I use in battle Pete," he nodded grabbing a cookie from the kitchen counter, "I'll keep that in mind not to fight you then, oh and Artie would like you down at the Warehouse today, something about checking over the grid for him" letting a light groan slip from her mouth, "I'm suppose so, I'm meant to go with Laxus and Gray to track down Jinksy,"

Pete shrugged, "I could go with them instead, I am a trained secret service agent remember." Shaking her head slightly and sighing "Where are those two anyway? I can't hear them in the house."

"Oh that, Myks took them down to the warehouse, so it's just me and you there waiting on" once them words left his mouth, Lucy's face paled immediately, "Shit! My baby!" slamming the cup down she grabbed Pete by his neck and ran out of the place managing to lock the door.

 **At the Warehouse – Dessert**

Gray looked up at the large building completely stunned, his mouth gaping open slightly and Laxus wasn't too far behind him, "Are you two boys going to just stand there? Or are you going to follow me?" Myka spoke opening the door, immediately Laxus snapped his head to her, scowling slightly and followed grumbling something that he wasn't a boy, it had made him sound like a child.

He grabbed Gray by shirt he had loaned of Pete again, dragging him along, "Hey! Let me go" A steam of ice gathering around his hand until he felt a slight hit on his head, "No magic use Frosty, or do you want me to report this to Gramps?" groaning Gray stopped his magic and shoved his hand into his pockets, They'd not contacted the old man yet, they was waiting for Lucy to get there.

Myka looked to the two men with slight amusement in her face, "oh and don't touch the bombs" with that she went up to a small screen with a small green laser scanning her right eye, that immedatly opened the door.

"It's a security lock that Claudia invented to stop intruders from accessing, I'm more than positive that you two could blast your way through but for us normal humans well. You get the picture." Laxus nodded "I do, When Blondie explained to me about the warehouse last night, she mentioned that a lot of things in here are very dangerous if people use them, she made sure to drill it into my mind that I have to wear these stupid purple gloves also" he held them up.

The brunette bopped her head slightly, "She's correct, they are neutrolizing gloves, so it will stop the artefacts from acting up when you touch them," Once walking through the door both men saw Artie at his computer typing away, and a smaller computer at the desk next to him, to the left there must have been over 500 books, filing cabinets, small draws, to the right there was a shelf with all sorts, a round table with chairs.

And to the back of the room was a sofa, Artie turned around to see the three and sighed rubbing his temples, "Claudia didn't come with you?"

"Sorry old man, she said she'd be here in 20 minutes, she's just taking a shower" Laxus spoke crossing his arms he really didn't like the way this old man was bossing his mate around, "That girl….. I swear she'll be the death of me some day." He took his glasses off and laced his hands together, "Before she gets here then, since I have no choice but to have you here, don't look….don't tell anyone about this place and most importantly, DON'T TOUCH! These are very dangerous artefacts that's been here since the beginning of time, oh and please don't use magic in here."

Gray just grunted, he could tell that the old man wasn't too pleased with them being there or even knowing about this place, truth was, this place was already starting to creep Laxus out, he didn't know how Lucy managed to stay here for a year, he was about to agree until Gray spoke up.

"As if I want to be in any more trouble, the guild masters most likely going to make me wear a bikini while serving in some type of restaurant with sorcery weekly just around the corner…" Artie was about to answer when the door flew open and Lucy panting like crazy, "What…the…hell….did….you…..do this time!" She stalked over to the main computer and began speed typing on the keyboard.

Gray couldn't help be curious but then suddenly regretted it seeing numbers he didn't understand, making his eye's go funny.

She then turned to Artie, Gray knew that face, it was the one she used to stop him and Natsu fighting, he suddenly went and hid behind Myka who was just confused. "YOU SWAPPED OUT MY BINARY CODES WITH RANDOM NUMBERS! YOU JUST TOTALLY SCREWED UP THE ENTIRE SYSTEM THAT TOOK ME A WEEK TO SET UP!"

"Claudia…I was trying to update the system! There was 8 years' worth of encrypted data that needed protecting and your system wasn't strong enough." Taking a deep breath, Laxus could hear her counting to ten rubbing the bridge of her nose, "That code…..THAT CODES JUST GIVEN ALMOST EVERY HACKER ACCESS TO ALL THE PRIVATE FUCKING INFORMATION ON THE SYSTEM! INCLUDING EVERYTHING ON US! I set this system up so it would update itself when needed!"

Everyone just started at the angry blonde, her hair was tied up into a high pony tail, her vest showed off her rather large chest, and Laxus noticed on how her shorts barely covered her arse, Artie was about to speak but Lucy held up her index finger, "No…. just no talking right now I'd rather you go do inventory or just go eat breakfast, it's going to take me almost all day to fix this mess"

Pete couldn't believe it, Lucy had just laid a verbal smack down on the older agent, and he could tell with the way she spoke, she had experience in giving lectures. It also made her look rather elegant, he looked over to the two men that had come with her, Gray was shivering and Laxus was holding his ears slightly, then to Myka who held a hint of proudness in her eyes.

Claudia sat down in Arties reclining chair and looked to the current agents of the warehouse before putting on a sweet face, "Pete, could you head down to the dub and grab some coffee and refreshments, Myka? I'm going to be stuck here most of the day so could you take Laxus and Gray to Jinksy's room so they can begin searching for him? I'm sorry I can't go with you…."

Laxus let out a small sigh and walked over placing a kiss on her lips, savouring the taste of her strawberry lip gloss, "I promised you I'd look for him and I'll do just that, we will come back here in 3 hours for lunch then head back out if we haven't found anything" he heard her sigh and nod then looked to her former Team mate, "Can you please get along with him? Just on this mission" the man walked up and knelt down in front of her "I'll do anything for you to forgive me, I promise we will find this guy little sis. An make the people pay for hurting him in the first place. Lets just hope Laxus nose is just as good as Natsu's" the lightening dragon slayer just grunted placing down the purple latex gloves next to the stellar mage.

"My nose is just fine Frosty" He looked over to Myka who gave a smile letting him know she was happy to help. Not a moment later the three left, while Lucy began typing away on the computer.

Artie just sat down arms crossed sulking watching on how Lucy managed to quickly pull up a strategy out of nowhere while Pete walked up and began massaging the tension out of her shoulders. "Claud? I want to thank you for last night um….would it be possible to?" she looked up and smiled "You want Loke to company you to the Dub? He can be a handful if a lot of women are there"

The grin on his face just said it all, and she knew what that look meant, "I'll tell Myks that you're checking out other women if you're not back here within 40 minutes, I have Horologium keeping a timer up."

Before she could take out Loke's key, a shower of star dust appeared right next to them making Artie jump out of his skin, "What the hell is that!" that made the two giggle, until Loke appeared and bowed kissing Lucy's hand, "My Love! I heard that my new friend here would like me to accompany him, I've come out on my own magic so this way it does not drain you too much if needed later." Rolling her eyes, but smiled, "thanks Loke, I don't mind Pete really enjoyed your company last night, Thank you for talking with him it's just a simple task on grabbing coffee." Loke nodded "And Coffee you shall receive, My love only deserves the best treatment!"

"Just go you Perve, before I tell Aries that you're cheating on her." He soon paled grabbing the males wrist, "Let's go!" and with that them two left.

She sighed sitting back, "That was Leo, one of my Celestial spirits before you ask gramps,"

 **Leena's BNB – South Dakota**

Gray stood in the doorway of Jinksy bedroom, watching the woman cross her arms while Laxus was walking round trying to get a good scent off it, he could tell he was having slight trouble as Myka had explained that the man had been missing for 2 weeks. Natsu had once explained to the team that sometimes if the persons not been there for a while that the scent could disappear, if a Dragon slayer has been in contact with one person before and knew there Scent then if that person was close in the future they'd be able to recognise them.

Unfortunately for them though, they didn't know Steve Jinks, so this seemed like it was going to be like looking for a needle in a very large haystack, that was until the blonde dragon slayer walked to the bed and his eye's snapped open, "I've got it, most of his scent had already been long gone but I've managed it, Fullbuster did Lucy manage to show you a picture of him?" shaking his head he entered the room and looked around, it didn't have much too it, but he saw one photo on top of a set of mahogany draws, it was of Steve and Lucy when she had her red hair, although Gray didn't know that, "This him?" "Yeah Blondie still has that picture on her phone of the two Myka? Do you have a copy of this?"

"I don't have that one but I do have another picture of him, lets head into town and see if you can pick anything up I have a feeling that the longer he's out there, the worse condition is going to be when we find him" both men nodded and headed out of the B&B, Myka locked the door and began heading towards the car, "We won't be needing that, we're going to search this city on foot, my nose won't work so well in that thing."

Nodding, Myka had found out about the motion sickness that morning when driving the two down to the warehouse, Gray had laughed slightly but only to receive a shock not a moment later angering him. "this is going to be a long 3 hours…." Looking up into the sky, there was no clouds, indicating it would be a warm day, she took off her jacket rolling up her sleeves.

"if we run into trouble and I smell that the guy is a mage, you better get out of there, Blondie won't like it if you get hurt." An with that Laxus began walking down the road into town.

She was about to say something but Gray put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't mind him, that's his way of saying he'll protect you, he's right though None magical people don't stand a chance against mages, especially if they are Dark ones. It's better you be safe then to involve yourself in one of them battles, on the plus side I use Ice magic so if you get too warm I can cool you down." She gave a smile to him "Thanks Gray,"

 **Abandon building – outskirts South Dakota**

The sounds of a metal door clanking could be heard in the darkness of a small room, Steve Jinks still had his hands tied with what looked like ordinary rope but as he tried to get free, he kept getting zapped.

Looking up, he saw the raven haired man walking towards him, "It seem like the care taker is back in South Dakota looking for you Agent Jinks." Steve stood up leaning against the wall for support on his slightly weak body, "you will not touch a single hair on Claudia's head!"

The man couldn't help but laugh at Steve's words, "Are you trying to threaten me? I don't think you are in any position to be throwing threats about Stevie, After all I'm the one who holds your life in the palm of my hand, and what a very little life that is, you see when I finally get my hands on the Caretaker I'm going to make you sit there, as I extract all them delicious powers of hers."

Launching his body forward, but only to be forced back into the wall in a rough shove, "I don't think so, human…. Oh wait, I shouldn't be saying that to a fellow mage…"

"Mage? What the hell are you talking about?" the man laughed slightly and looked to him, "Oh you didn't know? That are mages in the world that hold magical powers inside them? Didn't your mother ever tell you? Father or even when you saw your sister 8 years ago?"

The confusion on Steve's face was all the man needed to continue, "oh that's right, your mother and father are just humans, there not even your real parents Stevie…." "What the hell are you talking about? I don't …." "Of course you wouldn't understand, after all you was adopted as an infant, Your real parents were in Fiora, Raising your baby sister, they gave you up because they couldn't handle you."

"You Bastard! Your lying!" the man just took a file out of his jacket smirking, "I think you need some proof, although that link with the metronome should be all it takes to know that your connected with your sister already," Steve's sky blue eye's went wide, Claudia was his sister? "Yes, that's why the effects of the Metronome didn't disappear Stevie, it's just strengthened your bond instead, would you like to know your sisters real name?"

He opened the file, causing Steve's eye's to roll over the information, "Claudia…..Claudia's …. Lucy Heartfilia? Wait…..that's my DNA…. It…it's a match?"

"That's right, and no I'm not after your sisters wealth, like I said I'm after her magic." "I don't know anything about Claudia's magic! You harm her and I'll….." the man just grinned, licking his lips, "you can't do anything about it Stevie, she has the power of a god, and I can taste that power already! Once it's mine….its the end for the Heartfilia bloodline… And the entire world!" he arched his back and began laughing dropping the file to the floor, Steve dropped to his knees his eye's scanning over the file once again.

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Age: 17**

 **Celestial Mage**

 **Guild : Fairy tail**

 **Mother Dead– Murdered**

 **Father Dead – Murdered**

 **American name – Claudia Donovan**

 **Siblings – Steve Jinks**

His mind wandered back to his best friend, his…little sister… "Does she know?"

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

And that is the end of this chapter folks! Will Laxus catch Steve's scent?

Will Gray keep his clothing on?

Will Lucy fix the Grid in the Warehouse?

Will Loke come back before the time limit is up?

Curedream90! Over and out!


	9. Jinksy Found!

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

Chapter 9

 **South Dakota – Abandon building**

Steve had been left with the file of how Claudia looked now, he had to admit she was so beautiful, her honey brown eye's filled with life, wearing her blonde hair in pig tails, one set of heart ear rings, green waist coat, a top that stopped just above her rather large breasts, and what looked like a gold key in her hand.

His mind began to wander back to the warehouse, he could've sworn he saw a key similar to something like that but it was blood red, he had read the history on his biological parents, both of them had blonde hair but Layla she looked almost identical to Claudia and had some sort of Celestial magic.

The male though, he didn't like the bad vibe he was getting from him, there was something in the man's eyes he didn't like. Then he remembered what Claudia had told him once

' _I got fed up with being punched about by my foster fathers…'_

His eye's hardened, "he's the reason why…." He had read that the heartfilia family was very wealthy, one of the top 3 in Fiora, but 7 years ago, Jude had been bought out and lost everything.

There was also a copy of the letter Jude had sent to Lucy only a few months ago before he passed away from an illness, gritting his teeth, the man had regretted everything he'd done to his sister, he could feel the sorrow and love coming from that letter, According to this she was in a guild called Fairy tail and they was attacked by a large dark dragon, said to be dead. So that's why he hadn't had contact with her for 7 years? Even though she ran away she had kept sending him letters but they had stopped.

But she was back now, and this man wanted her powers, Not her Caretaker side though, this magical side …. "Claudia… stay away… please…. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

 **Warehouse 13 – South Dakota**

The large metal door opened up with the sound of men chattering, Looking up from the computer screen, Lucy sighed with a smile on her face, "I was wondering on how long it would take you both to get back, I'm in need of a Caffinee break!" Loke handed her one take out cup and she took a sip. "Thank you Loke"

"It's my pleasure princess how's it going on this weird mechanical thing?" she couldn't help but chuckle slightly "Loke I told you before it's called a computer, and so far, I've managed to fix 4 of the major codes that Artie screwed up. I still have another 26 to go before I'm finished then there are some minor ones while giving the system a quick update" She gave a sigh before rubbing her chest slightly, Pete sat down next to her.

"Are you ok Claud?" she nodded slightly, "I can feel deep sadness in my heart, it's not coming from Laxus so it must be from Steve…. I might use the time while I'm here to find out the reasons on why the Metronome's effects are still there. When it was destroyed it should have stopped."

"It should have yes Agent Donovan, but we didn't anticipate a second effect activating once the Metronome was destroyed." All three jumped out of their skins and turned to the door to see a woman standing there, around 5 ft 4, African American, Wearing a black suit with black framed glasses matching.

"Holy Marvis! Mrs F you scared the crap out of me." Loke stood in front of his master, eye's slightly hardened, "Princess…" but his masters gentle hand on his elbow indicated that it was ok, "She's a friend Loke, Mrs F won't hurt us but what do you mean a second effect?"

Mrs F walked closer looking out of the window to the vast amount of shelves across the warehouse, "I see you've let in the secret of the Warehouse to an outsider Agent Donovan, we will go over this matter later but first I'd like to welcome you back" "But Mrs Fredrick, Loke isn't an outs-" Pete was suddenly cut off with Lucy's hand, "Yes I understand I have, but you also must understand, Loke isn't like we are, and if he promises me that he won't tell anyone then that's a verbal binding contract he isn't allowed to break"

" I see, I understand that you have come back because of Agent Jinks being MIA, and that you can feel the connection to him, this is why I'm here Agent Donovan, to explain the second effect, myself and the Regents didn't know about until after you had left. Agent Jinks had come to us about feeling pains out of the blue and even a shattered rib that caused him to be out of field work for a month. The first thing that sprung to our minds was the Metronome, and what our results showed us when looking into this matter was quite…. Informative."

She walked to the chair next to Lucy and Pete straight away stood up just as Artie was walking through the door. "We discovered two things, since we had a copy of your DNA On files, we ran it up against Agent Jinks, first was that your blood was a match to his."

All three males mouths dropped, especially Artie's it was to his knowledge that Lucy was only a blood match to two other people he knew, two people he believed to be her older siblings. Looking over to the Stellar mage she was frozen he could see in slow motion that the coffee in her hand was about to drop to the floor.

"Wha….WHAT? J…Jinksy….is my what?" the woman nodded as she sat down in the chair, "He's your older brother Claudia, or should I even call you that name? After all it was only a false one you gave to us."

Taking in a few deep breaths, Loke had to take the hot drink out of his masters hand, she quickly gripped onto her chest closing her eye's, "What do you mean False name?" Artie spoke up, they all looked to him and the African woman just smirked slightly.

"Why Claudia was just a false name to hid the fact she was a runaway Artie, after all ever since she's been here after leaving us haven't you noticed the resemblance Claudia has to one of our previous agents?" once them words was spoken from Mrs Fredrick's mouth, Artie had to sit down, his head nodding, "I thought it was her the moment she was in Leena's but I had received word that she was dead."

"Wait… whoa what in the name of Marvis are you both talking about?" Lucy stood up as she began to pace the floor slightly rubbing her temples. "Your mother Claudia, Layla Heartfilia she was one of my best agents here at Warehouse 13 before she fell in love with Jude and when she was pregnant with you, she moved back to Fiora with him," them words made the blonde drop to her knees, there was just too much information to process but now she understood why her and Steve was both drawn to the Warehouse, her mother had been an agent.

"My mother was a warehouse agent…my older brother is my best friend," she began clenching her fists, "And someone's hurting him, them…BASTARDS! Are going to pay! No one hurts my Kin!" she opened her eyes and they was glowing gold slightly with a silver sliver through the Iris, like a dragon or lizards eye. Loke could feel the power growing around the air and walked closer to the stellar mage.

"Lucy… you need to calm down, you know if you lose control for a second your new powers could hurt someone you don't mean too, We will get Jinksy back I promise we will…. Laxus is out looking for him right now. Along with Gray and Pete's mate." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and instantly she calmed down, her eye's went back to the honey brown colour she touched his with her right hand and Artie noticed the guild mark, it kinda looked like a pink bird to him but he ignored it. "I want him here now Loke…. I can feel his pain…. He's really hurt and I'm stuck here fixing gramps mistakes! I want him to come home!" he just pulled her into a hug, stroking her golden hair.

Loke turned his head around the room noticing that Artie didn't know what to do, Mrs Fredrick had disappeared and Pete was trying to keep himself in check, he wanted to help so badly, and that's what he was going to do. Standing up he made his way across the room, "Claud? or should I say…..Lady Lucy…. Loke told me all about your Zodiac spirits, can't Gemini come out and finish up the grid while we look for Steve?" Lucy's eye's widened, she hadn't thought about that, standing up with new determination, she took out a second gold key, "Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" Two blue little people appeared from the ray of gold star dust, floating straight into Lucy's arms, "P…princess! We….we could feel your sadness!" one spoke, "what can we do to help?" The second one spoke, a gentle smile appeared on her face and she kissed both their foreheads, "could you turn into me and continue with some of the work I started?" in a poof of smoke, a second Lucy appeared in nothing but a….

"In my clothing! Not my bath towel!" she shook her head as Pete begun laughing "wow… can't you get a longer bath towel Claud? I can almost see your….OUCH!" he felt a whack on the back of his head, and the original Lucy looking angry. "Pervert!" she turned to Artie, "Gemini won't leave until her work is complete with the grid, if I find out that you've been rude or disrespect them will hunt you down Artie" with that Lucy and the two men ran out of the warehouse.

Artie stood up and walked over to Gemini, he gently poked her arm "Claudia will definatly be the end of me…." Gemini sat down at the computer processing everything then turned to him, "I'll have this finished within the hour Mr Artie! Leave it to me! Mini!"

 **South Dakota – Outskirts of Univille opposite direction to the warehouse**

After spending most of 2 hours walking in the heat of South Dakota the team of 3 had sat down on some rocks while taking a sip of water, "Are you sure you caught Steve's scent in this direction?" Myka spoke, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, then looked around the vast amount of orange sand, "Positive woman, A Dragon Slayers nose is very sensitive, and that foul smell of whatever he drinks is coming from that direction" He pointed to where a large mountain was in the distance.

Gray took Myka's bottled water as he noticed it was warm and used some of his magic to cool it down slightly before handing it back "Thanks, so what are we to do? Follow it or head back and let them know we have a lead?"

Looking up at the sky Gray's eye's scrunched slightly, "I think we should follow the scent, if I remember correctly, the scent maybe here now but if we come back to this part later, the scent maybe gone, or that's what Natsu told us it's always better to follow the scent while it's fresh."

He looked over to Laxus and noticed that the blonde dragon slayer nodded agreeing with him, all morning the two had been butting heads but he was actually quite surprised that Laxus was agreeing with him for once. "ice pop is right, I can't guarantee that his scent will be here later, and there is too many people here at the moment for me to teleport over there so we will have to walk it."

Myka nodded and took out her mobile phone "What about me calling Claud to let her know?" Laxus shook his head, "won't work…. I may have damaged her phone two days ago in the car coming to this town, I got mad at that stupid bird game on her phone and zapped the phone destroying it."

Myka ran a hand through her curly hair, placing the phone in her back pocket, "Pete will be stalling at the Dub so that's pointless, and Artie's numbers blocked, Pete has my Farnsworth so I can't contact them that way so, the only other option is to go with your plan Laxus, we will take 10 more minutes before going that far, Gray? Can you fill our bottles with ice so that way when we are walking they melt into water?"

Gray grinned "Of course I can, bet your glad I followed Lucy now?" Myka smiled and nodded while hearing the growl coming from the blonde slayer, "So you explained to me how all this dragon slayer magic works and you can get it from being trained by a dragon or having a Lacrima implanted in you, so is Claudia a Dragon slayer too?"

Laxus shook his head, confusing Gray, he had only known the stellar mage being just that "she's one above us Lady, Blondie learned God Slayer magic 2 months ago" jumping up from his rock Gray's mouth was hanging open, "GOD SLAYER!, where the hell did she learn that?"

Before the blonde could answer a familiar voice spoke behind them, "LAXUS! You was supposed to let me tell him! Yes Gray I learned Celestial God Slayer magic from the Celestial king, but I'm not explaining anything more than that."

They turned to see Lucy stood there, Loke at her side and Pete stood behind them hands on his knees panting, "I'm getting too old to keep up with teenagers." Loke just grinned, "I'm centuries old Pete," "Awe come on!"

"Blondie I thought you had work to do on that guide?" rolling her brown eye's to her mate she walked up to him, "The grid, and I left it in the hands of Gemini Who's probably having fun giving Artie weird riddles. I followed your scent all the way to here, and I'm guessing the reason why we are here is the smell of that Peru Tea Jinksy keeps drinking?"

They all nodded and her eye's hardened looking up towards the mountain in the distance, "I can sense him, his pains also getting worse, but I can feel something else there… Sadness…confusion and Fear… who ever has him, is making him feel these things." The dragon slayer nodded watching his mate rub her chest slightly.

"I can feel it too, for some reason I can feel it also, must be our bond but, why did I feel shock from you earlier?" Gray and Myka looked between them, then to the two males that had followed Lucy, but noticed they wasn't talking. "The second downside to the Metronome, even after destroyed it opens a connection between ….blood relatives, Mrs F dropped by and explained it to us, According to her Steve's my biological older brother… and now I have this information…."

They all noticed her eye's switch from honey brown to gold and silver, "there will be blood spilled…."

Without a second thought, Laxus stood up thrusting his plastic bottle in the bin, then looked to Gray then Lucy, "save your magic then because I have a feeling that whatever has your Kin, isn't human. I can smell it," Lightening cracked round his muscular arms, while you could feel the air get slightly colder around Gray, "Well this makes Jinksy an official member of Fairy tail….and you know what that means?" He cracked his knuckles, the fairy tail wizards nodded "actually we don't…" Pete regretted asking that question because when they turned their heads to him, a dark shadow casting over each mages eye's, including Lucy's who's was the darkest.

"they will be getting a Fairy Tail thank you" that made the man shiver, as they all began heading out towards the mountain.

 **1 hour later**

Driven by nothing but pure determination, the team of 6 was standing outside what looked like a rundown petrol station. Raising her nose up into the air Lucy sniffed, "This is where Steve is….. it smells like his bloods all over the place."

Her shoulders began to tremble slightly, Myka went to put a hand on the girl but once she saw how sharp Lucy's teeth was, she went against the idea, both her and Pete pulled their guns out of the holsters, "Put them away, you both are staying out here with Loke, Laxus was right this person in there isn't human. I can sense the immense amount of dark magic coming from this place." "But Claud…" "No but's Pete! For once you will listen to my orders! This place could blow up the second one of us release any magic, it's a Petrol station! One spark of Laxus magic could instantly spell BOOM!"

"then what are we to do?" Gray cocked his head to the side, "Keep look out, there could be more than one mage, and if there is…. Loke can protect you, but you can also give us a warning with those guns in your hands, just fire a round and one of us will come to you" Laxus gave a slight nod agreeing, he was about to speak but Lucy couldn't hold back, she ran forward into the Petrol station, "JINKSY!"

 **Petrol station – basement**

Steve was laid on his side eye's clenched while a foot was making contact with his ribs, a sickening grin on the man's face, "I can hear her….. I can sense her, She'll come running if she can feel you in pain."

He gave one more kick to the ribs feeling the 2 of them shatter beneath his foot, "You humans are pathetic, you don't even hold 2% of strength that a mage holds, and even that's not close to the strength to what I hold!"

Steve looked up to see the man's hand glowing red slightly, "I wonder if she'll scream if I brand you…." In an instant the palm lit up with red flames,"

He could feel the heat coming off the flames as they came closer, he closed his eyes, expecting them to hit, but something happened, he felt nothing but cold air and the words "CELESTIAL SPHERE!" enter his ears, that voice! It was so familiar. Opening his eye's, there stood in very revealing clothing was the blonde woman from the photo he saw on the file, his eye's widened he could faintly see the outline of a green sphere surrounding around them.

"Ahhhh, the lady we've all been waiting for!" the man spoke, showing off his rather sharp teeth, the woman lowered the sphere, and knelt down to Steve untying the rope, her honey brown eye's looked him over, he could see they held sadness but also anger, "I'm sorry it took so long Jinksy… just hang in there a little longer while I kill this bastard." She sat him up gently.

"Claudia…. You're…." she shook her head and gave him a gentle smile, "don't talk, Pete and Myka are just outside, Your safe now I promise." "But Claudia! He's going to!"

Lucy stood up, a gold Aura glowing around her body "I know, but he can't do shit to me, After all He's only a spirit." She turned back to the man, who was grinning, "well you're smarter than what I thought, how could you tell?"

"Because you bastard! I'm a celestial mage! I could sense the familiarity in your magic, and you smell like the Spirit world! If you thought you could trick me then you're wrong! I trained in the Celestial world every chance I got underneath the King, I also learned that there was one spirit that was out casted because the King forbid him to have a relationship with humans. That said spirit went Rogue betraying the king and severally injuring several spirits and humans" she opened her eyes, they had fully turned gold.

"One of them humans happened to be my mother, the very same woman you fell in love with! Now you attack my older brother! After I beat you to the point that your wishing for Death! I'll seal you back into the key that you originally came from! That's a promise!"

The man couldn't help but grit his teeth, "You're lying! You can't have my key!" Closing her eye's, she brought out a blood red key from her brown leather pouch, "I think I do, you see, i've been searching for you, for two months after the Spirit king spoke to me about you and your actions, he would personally like to punish you! But not before I do…IFRIT!"

With that the aura grew more, making Lucy look exactly what her magic says, A God!

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

 **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took me a few days to type up but I was struggling slightly plus I've had a very busy weekend at work! Lucky! I had my fiancé to keep me company! XP**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **So how's this going to go down?**

 **Will Jinksy be able to get out of that hell…..**

 **What's this new key that Lucy holds?**

 **What's the punishment the Celestial king has in store for Ifrit?**

 **For now Lucy Wolf Slayer! Over and out!**


	10. Sealing Ifrit

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

Chapter 10

 **South Dakota – abandon petrol station**

Steve couldn't believe it, standing before him was his best friend, his recently known little sister, she looked….words couldn't describe on how she looked, gently gripping his ribs as he tried to stand he heard a low warning growl coming out of her throat, he knew exactly where that anger was directed and was glad that Lucy was on his side instead of the opposite otherwise he would defiantly be shitting himself.

Looking across the room, he noticed that the man named Ifrit was grinning but he held fear in his eye's the moment that Lucy brought out that blood red key, his mouth curved up into a smile and took a deep breath, "I can assure you Ifrit, that Claudia isn't lying, After all who better to consult then a walking human lie detector?"

The man growled as his hand lit up with flames, "Bastard! I will not go back to the spirit world! I tried to convince the king that he should have made Layla a celestial spirit! But he looked away, he knew she was sick! Becoming a spirit could have saved her from death!" Lucy kept the celestial sphere up, making sure her best friend was protected from the fight she was about to enter.

"Don't you dare! Talk about my mother! I saw the scar you gave her that day! I was only 5 but she told me stories about you in the spirit world! You was contracted to her and yet you almost killed her! Loke was punished because of his actions and if it wasn't for me he would have disappeared for all eternity!" she grabbed 2 gold key's from her leather pouch, gritting her teeth looking around, she could smell a small ounce of petrol in the building meaning that the main system had been shut off but some of it was still on the ground.

One wrong move before getting her best friend out of the place could spell the end for them, so she had to pick wisely on what spirits to use, then it came to her, "OPEN! GATE OF THE MADEIN! OPEN GATE OF THE RAM! VIRGO! ARIES!"

Not a second later, two lights of gold dust brought out two women, one wearing wool covering just the right places, while the second one held chains on her wrist and wearing a maids outfit, "Punishment princess?" "I'm sorry!"

They both noticed the seriousness on Lucy's face, "Get Jinksy out of here Virgo, Aries when I tell you, I need you to create a barrier outside protecting him and 4 others." They both nodded and not a second later, Virgo had Jinksy bridal style in her arms, causing the man to fluster slightly.

"Claudia! You can't stay here alone!" "Virgo, go!" with that the two spirits and Jinksy left the place,

"How noble of you Little Lucy, saving them but not yourself, I wonder how much I can anger the spirit king by, when killing his pupil…" he raised both of his hands in front of him and shouted "HELL'S FIRE!" Lucy's eye's widened the whole place was going to blow. "HEAVENS-"

 **Outside abandon petrol station**

Before Laxus and Gray could enter the building, Virgo and Aries popped out of the ground with a man, he was heavy bleeding and gripping his ribs in pain. "STEVE!" both warehouse agents spoke, but before they could get chance Aries placed her hands up "I…I'M SORRY! WOOL WALL!" instantly a pink fluffy cloud surrounded them as the building in front of them exploded.

"CLAUDIA/LUCY!" shouts filled the air.

Opening his eye's Laxus saw the wool wall disappeared, and smoke was coming from the building that his mate had entered, instantly he grabbed his right arm holding it, Lucy was injured, but it wasn't him to say anything it was the scream of agony from the man that Virgo was holding, "Claudia! He's hurt her!"

Before Laxus could head forward, Gray beat him to it, "ICE MAKE – EXTINGUISE!" instantly the flames that erupted from the building was slowly dying down but the mist it was creating made it hard to see anything.

Laxus heart thumped in his chest, he could feel the pain from both, it felt like his heart was being ripped in two not seeing his mate anywhere, that was until, her voice reached his ears, "STARFORCE HAMMER!" looking into the sky he saw Lucy wearing a type of golden armour covering her body, it was similar to Erza's but held a green glow around it as to protect her. Her fist lit up with a silver light and she began heading down to the ground where he was astonished seeing a large red demon, slowly her fist came in contact with the beast.

"METOR BURST!" the demons mouth opened sending a fireball to her, but that was countered by her armour, "Celestial gods….HOWL!" her mouth opened and streams of silver and gold made contact with the fireball, cancelling each other out, dust from the sand swirled up around the two making it hard to see the fight.

Myka couldn't believe it, she was witnessing the battle between two mages, one of them being like a little sister to her, the blonde teenager that they had all let into their hearts was battling away with the monster that had hurt Steve, that's when she remembered she rushed over to Virgo holding him.

"Steve, we need to get you to a hospital!" gritting his teeth, he shook his head, "No I'm not leaving until I know Claudia's safe…" "Steve you need treatment! If your ribs are broken then one could have punctured your lung!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY SISTER!" Myka, Laxus and Gray widened at that information, she stepped back slightly and looked to Pete who nodded confirming it, "Mrs Fredrick explained it to us before we met up with you all, that's the reason why the metronome's effect is still activated, not only that, but Claudia is actually Lucy Heartfilia! Remember, Jude Heartfilia came to the states to hire us to look for her? She was right under our nose the whole time!"

Myka's eye's went back to the battle watching the girl fight, she couldn't tell who was winning but with the way Lucy was putting up a fight, then she knew that the girl wasn't going to give up easy.

"Virgo!" eveyone's heads snapped to Laxus, "Blondie would appreciate it if you took her brother to the hospital, Follow the woman and her mate, we will stay here and assist her." Virgo nodded once, "Yes sir Laxus," Before the male could protest Myka began running towards Univille with Virgo following, "Make sure Claudia comes back safely she means a lot to us, just like she does you."

Laxus gave the male a thumbs up, "Blondie's my mate, just like Myka's yours, we protect them now go!"

 **Lucy and Ifrit's battle**

"The king has taught you well in just a short amount of time, he doesn't offer his training to just anyone!" his voice was more deeper and malicious in this form, it had taken Lucy by surprise but with the way his nails was shaped she could easily see the weapon that had injured her mother's side. She could feel blood leaking down her right arm from where he had landed a hit shortly after the blast.

Her eye's hardened she was determind to tame this beast, she had heard the conversation between her friends and mate, Laxus had told Virgo to take Steve to the hospital and that they would assist her.

Landing to the ground in a kneeling position holding her right shoulder, she could hear running footsteps coming towards her, "STOP RIGHT THERE! STAY OUT OF THIS LAXUS!"

"Why should I blondie! He attacked you!" her head turned towards him, making him stop and slowly understood, "This is personal Laxus, I'm not the weak person I was 2 months ago if you both interfere then all my training was for nothing!"

Gritting his teeth, he had no choice "Fine! You better win then!"

She nodded standing up, but heard the deep laughter coming from the beast before her, "how brave of you, this battle is already in my favour." She let her armour drop making the scent of her blood hit Laxus nose. "I don't think so" she held her hand up, "Celestial star JUDGEMENT!"

A beam of silver shot out of her hand encaging Ifrit in a solid cage, a magical circle appeared underneath his feet immobilising him. She stood up grabbing the blood red key from her leather pouch and Ran it across the blood on her shoulder.

"O path to the demon lords, the flames of hell rise up, force open they infernal gates! Consume he who would flee and reclaim the five points! HELL KEY SEAL:- PENTEGRAM GATES!"

The Celestial star judgement spell broke, just as flames surrounded Ifrit in a large circle, as his mouth opened "NO! HOW DID YOU GET THAT INCANTATION! I …. I WILL NOT BE FORCED!" the amount of power Lucy had flowing into the key was draining her fast, making her grip it with two hands, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead,

"ACCEPT IT IFRIT! I'M NOT FORCING YOU BACK SO THE CELESTIAL KING CAN BANISH YOU! I'M DOING IT TO SAVE YOU!" the beasts eye's shot open, his red eye's connecting with Lucy's, "S…save me?" that's when he saw it, the most gentle smile on her face, it was identical to Layla's "Go Ifrit! Before your time on Earthland ends, Stash face wants his friend back"

Ifrit changed back into a human, his red eye's softened, his black hair tied back in a ponytail, being supported by black leather pants, an a button up red silky shirt, "Thank you Master…. Before I go I must warn you, the man that filled me with darkness, is after destroying your light, now you have cleansed me of his evil, I will be by your side to protect and serve you, call on me when you are healed and we will complete the demon lord's pack." With that he vanished as the flames rose up higher, before dying down.

Lucy held a one sided grin on her face, "Mission….complete…." closing her eye's to the darkness that awaited her. She heard the shouts of her mate and Gray, before she was consumed completely.

 **2 hours later – univille hospital**

Steve had been through the whole hospital check up when that crazy pink haired lady had brought him in, explaining to the receptionist, dropped him off on a gurney and then said she had to return to her princess.

That damn Ram was no help either, sure she had made a bed of wool for him to softly land on after Virgo dropped him, but all that did was make him extremely tired. Then once Myka and Pete caught up with them, the two females vanished in a beautiful light of stardust,

He had been fussed over until a nurse ran into his room saying that there was an injured blonde in the lobby, bleeding from her shoulder and unresponsive, being carried by a man with a lightning bolt scar and a topless male. Immediately Steve gave her name as Claudia Donovan, and she had been the one to save him from his captivity.

So now 2 hours later they had been waiting on the results on Lucy's condition, the two fairy Tail Mages was leaning on his hospital wall, the tall blonde with headphones on, a spike coming out of them, while the raven haired one had his arms crossed. Holding the belt that he had seen Claudia wearing before the battle against that monster.

he didn't like these two males one bit, they had just showed up and ordered them about, hadn't these two helped his best friend like they was supposed to? Why was Claudia stuck in the hospital, he gripped the shits so hard, until the blonde spoke, "You should calm down Jinksy, Blondie will be just fine, she's just magically drained in power after sealing that demon back into the key."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? you said you was going to help her!" Laxus let out a growl, stepping forward but Gray stopped him, "No magic remember bolts, even in America hospitals here are delicate, they run of electric not Lacrima, Listen Man we tried to help but Luce said it was a personal battle to her, she requested we keep out of it and then she beat that beast, but it's not that I'm worried about, it's what that thing said afterwards I'm more worried about."

That made Myka look to him, "What do you mean Gray?" "he said that now the darkness has been cleansed that the person who caused the evil, will be going after the light destroying it, and Luce….she's the heart of fairy Tail, the light in the guild. I think this person is going to try going after her."

"I thought the same thing Stripper, but that bastard won't be going anywhere near my mate, not if I have anything to do with it!" sliding down the white wall, he sat down, one leg spread out, while the other was close to his chest, leaning arm on it. "Once we get back to the Warehouse I'll get in contact with gramps, I'm not even risking a thought projection while in this hospital"

"You know about that to! How much did Claudia tell these people! She knows that the warehouse agents are sworn to secrecy!" but he felt Pete's hand on his shoulder, "Calm down man, we all know what Claudia's like being in a hospital, she'll soon be discharged but it was her determination and Laxus nose on how we was able to save you."

At them words Laxus raised an eye brow, "what do you mean with her being in a hospital?" Before anyone could answer, they heard a scream jumping up he ran out of the room down the hallway with Gray following, once getting to the person who let out the terrifying scream he looked through the window seeing Lucy, being restrained by 2 doctors and deep fear in her eyes.

Quickly he threw the doors open and went to her side, "Sir you can't be in her!" he looked to the woman, then saw she held a needle in her hand, "I damn well can when my wife is being scared shitless by people who are meant to help her."

He went to her bed and quickly picked her up, he could hear her heart racing against her chest, the deep panting indicating it was a panic attack, "Shhhh…I'm here now blondie…"

His scent brought her calm, the fresh pine and forest, her breathing began to steady as she gripped his shirt, "L…Laxus… don…don't let them near me… i…I'm scared."

He nodded and whisked her quickly out of the room, Gray grabbed the girls clothing but was stopped by a doctor with white hair, "Miss Donovan hasn't been discharged yet" the icy stare he received from the ice mage made him cower, "well call this being officially discharged. You've done your job now she's coming with us."

With that he walked out down the hallway back to Steve's room.

Once they reached his room, she immediately calmed down fully but kept her head buried in her mates chest, tears threatening to fall feeling old nightmares would return if she closed them, silence was in the room but he just walked over to Steve, "Blondie?" she felt him lean over placing her on a soft bed, then a very familiar scent hit her nose, but didn't release her grip.

"Wonder girl?" she let out a small chuckle, slowly coming out of her mates chest and looked to Steve, that's when the real water works started seeing his bruised face, and his arms holding his ribs, a busted eye brow and lip, "Jinksy!" she leaned forward gripping him into a one armed hug. Nuzzling her head in his neck, he felt his own tears fill his eyes "I can't believe that you're really here Wonder girl, you saved my arse yet again….. thank you." He placed a kiss in her golden hair before resting his chin there, rubbing small circles on her back.

Everyone even Laxus smiled at the small reunion between the two siblings, it felt so warm and gentle, "I'm here Claud…. I'll fight them nightmares away again for you…" he felt her head nod and then he looked to the two mages, "I'm sorry for snapping, but thank you,"

 **Two days later – South Dakota Leena's B &B **

Both Lucy and Steve had been released from the hospital the previous day and for the whole day they just laid on the sofa of Leena's B&B, being lazy and catching up on the past 8 years, Lucy had explained to him on why she was gone for so long and was shocked to find out that he already knew from the file that Ifrit had on her.

He learned the reasons why she left and understood it, telling her that her destiny called for her to be a Mage so she should just follow her heart, the Buddhism in him couldn't ignore it, he had then met Loke, who popped out of nowhere just to check up on his master. He immediately called him a slim ball pervert, but that just made the lion spirit grin and Lucy laugh, "That's just his nature to be a flirt, but he's dating Aries"

Once the news had reached Artie, he had quickly driven home and gave both a lecture then sat down with a gentle look in his eyes "I'm just glad your both ok, Pete and Myka told me about the fight kiddo, you did great."

But there was a few things playing on Steve's mind, he looked over to the chair, Lucy was reading a book, her legs curled up and what looked like a snow man sat on the arm chair, eating a lollypop, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt, making her tattoo stand out, and pink cargo pants, her right shoulder was in a sling, but apparently it won't be there once she gets to her healer Wendy. Her golden hair thrown up into a neat bun, The gentle look on her face made him smile, it was strange to see her reading a book instead of typing on a laptop like he was normally saw her.

"Hey Claud?" a small hmm came from her lips, indicating she was listening, "Are you really leaving again in 2 weeks?"

She looked up from her book, her eye's filled with a loving look, ever since they both found out that they was siblings they had grown closer, "yeah I am, we told master that it would be a month long S-class mission" he sat up lacing his fingers together, his baby blue eye's looking to the coffee table, where his Peru Tea stood.

"why can't you stay? You're finally back….and the Warehouse?" the god slayer placed a green marker in her book and closed it, standing up she walked over and sat down beside her brother.

"Because Stevie, Fairy Tail and Magnolia is my home, just like you, Fairy Tail is my family, the Warehouse will pick a new caretaker one that will devote themselves to it just like Mrs Fredrick." He sighed taking her hand and placed it over his heart, "I don't want to lose you again Claudia, we just found out that were related…. When you left, and stopped replying to our letters I thought … "

A smile was held on her face, "I know, everyone did I felt so guilty after that time gap with being stuck on Tenoru island, but i can't stay, you know I'm a mage, I use magic I can't stay in a place where I have to hide who I am. You need to understand, also with what Ifrit told me about this Darkness, I need to stop it, I can't just stand by and let it happen"

He stood up looking down to the girl that was no older than when he first met her, "that's…. I can't let you go Claud! I'm not letting you be ripped away from me again," he began pacing the room, she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "then come with me"

Steve's eye's widened stopping in his tracks and turned to her, she was rubbing her nose one thing she had found out when Gray was constently stripping yesterday that she would rub her nose when she was getting annoyed, the dark aura everyone had felt off the blonde when she threatened the poor male was something no one wanted to face. "What? Go with you? To a foreign country that I know nothing about?"

She looked up to him and nodded, "You can come and stay with me for a month, if you don't like it in Magnolia you can come back here, Think about it, plus Laxus can't say anything about it, you're kin, and he won't hurt my Kin" she had explained to him what everything meant, between Dragon and God Slayers, he went and sat back down, the offer in his mind and then gave a quick nod turning to her, "Alright, I have vacation time saved up so I'll come with you one month though," he looked back over to the arm chair, seeing the snow man standing up trembling happily, "What do you think Plue?"

"PUUN…PUNN!" the little snow man jumped up and down making both siblings laugh, "so in two weeks be prepared for a long trip, never know Pete and Myka may come also, I have a feeling that even though I'm being separated from the warehouse, it won't be long before I'm reunited with it again." Her words spoke, making him confused but chose to ignore it, he learned a long time ago never to question a caretaker and their instincts with the warehouse.

"Yeah, it's still on the verge of moving to a new location, we just don't know when or where…. I think Mrs Fredrick knows but she's not saying anything" Lucy nodded and leaned into him curling herself up closing her eye's, "she will know….she's the current caretaker…plue… come over here."

The little snow man got down off the arm chair and waddled over to his master, she picked him up and cuddled him, "How about we take a nap with uncle Steve? Tomorrow we are going to be making a new friend…." the snow man nodded and closed his eyes, matching his masters tired body, falling asleep instantly, Steve smiled and kissed her forehead, "sleep well sis…. But who's this new friend?"

With that he leaned back closing his eye's, his arm looped around her waist with Plue slowly crawling into his lap and fell asleep.

When Laxus and Artie entered the room, with a small communications Lacrima in his hand, he looked over to the siblings, and smiled, "We will tell them later about the Warehouse, Don't worry old man, Gramps will protect it till we get there."

Artie patted the blonde on his arm, "I trust that it will, your Grandfather seems a wise man I look forward to meeting him, tomorrow we will get everything packed up and head to Fiora, Pete and Myka are already at the docks, as they took the plane to Florida. Let's just hope…. One of these dark guilds doesn't find out about what the Warehouse holds otherwise the whole world is in danger my boy. You just keep your promise to me that Claudia will be safe…. Once she takes over the position as Caretaker, her connection to the warehouse will be stronger than it already is, meaning she's more prone to being attacked."

Laxus groaned, "Blondie's going to be the death of me…." "I know how you feel Laxus, I know how you feel" With that the man walked upstairs to his room, the blonde dragon slayer walked over to the siblings and took off his fur coat, draping it over them, making sure Plue wouldn't suffocate, and smiled heading off to his bedroom for some sleep himself.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

Awesome! Jinksy is saved! Lucy's small battle was done!

Who's this darkness that wants to destroy Lucy!

What's going to happen with the Warehouse?

Will Steve like Magnolia? Will he be able to handle Team Natsu?

Lucy Wolf Slayer 90 over and out!


	11. Contracting a Hell Key

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

Chapter 11

 **Boat to Magnolia**

The blonde god slayer was leaning over the railing, the bright sun hitting her silk skin as she wore just a white bikini top and a pair of black Denim shorts, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, but her face was rather pale. Gritting her teeth, one hand holding her ripped stomach "Fuck you Jinksy!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Artie had woken the pair up the next morning explaining the situation that the Warehouse 13 had moved location, to Lucy's surprise it was in Magnolia hidden beneath her very own guild! He had mentioned that Mrs Fredrick was already there waiting for her to come and transfer he caretakers powers over to the new one. Although Lucy wasn't ready for that responsibility yet, she was hoping that she could put the elder woman off for a couple more years as she travelled doing jobs as a mage rather than hunting artefacts.**_

 _ **So as she was packing her suitcase Steve wandered into her room with just a duffel bag of clothing, "So you sure that you can store all our luggage in the spirit world?" she turned round to him smiling, "Of course dude! Virgo is happy to store them for us until we reach Magnolia, best thing is Laxus is taking me shopping when we get back so I can have a whole new set of clothing! Maybe get my nails done if you're up for it?"**_

" _ **A manicure, I'll never turn that down, but are you sure it's ok for me to crash at your apartment? Gray mentioned something about the Master of your guild renting us rooms for free."**_

" _ **Duh Jinksy, you are my brother of course I'm ok with letting you leech off me, someone's got to keep up with the cleaning while I'm out on jobs to pay the rent…just….you know what never mind I'll let you find that out on your own."**_

 _ **He put the bag on the floor walking over to her bedside table and picked up the bottle of little red pills, "what's this for?" it held no label but shook it rather rough, "CAREFUL! Don't lose or drop that bottle, it's made especially for Dragon/God slayers!"**_

 _ **Raising his eye brow slightly he opened the bottle taking a sniff, only to quickly turn his nose away, "What the hell! It smells so foul!"**_

" _ **There motion sickness pills, Ever since I came a God Slayer I've become prone to motion sickness, Wendy at the guild supplies all slayers with them" he replaced the lid and went to put them back onto the bedside table when Artie popped his head in, "ARE YOU TWO NOT FINISHED YET! WE ARE GOING TO MISS OUR PLANE!"**_

 _ **At the sudden appearance of the elder man, Steve jumped missing the table and smashed the bottle on the floor, as soon as the pills hit the carpet they began to instantly dissolve. Lucy couldn't believe it, and he froze knowing he was in big trouble, "STEVE!"**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

So now here she was, feeling exactly like the pink haired dragon slayer, as someone walked up beside her, "How you feeling kiddo?" turning her head slightly to him, her eye's rather dark "this….is….all….your….fault….pooh…bear." blinking his eye's slightly he just rubbed her back, "To think an all-powerful God Slayer's weakness is travelling, we will be arriving in 3 hours at a port called Hargeon."

She groaned at the mention of 3 hours, "Where's….Steve?" "Hiding, after he destroyed your pills he got scared and ran with his tail between his legs isn't there a spirit that can help you?" he looked down at her waist that held her whip and keys, "Yeah..if I had remembered to summon Gemini before! Getting on this damn hell hole I would…..have had them turn ….into wendy…. And cast Trioa"

He patted her shoulder slightly and looked to her back, there was one long diagonal slash going from her shoulder down to her right hip, he knew there was more scars but she had managed to use some sort of spell to hid them. He had seen them once back many years ago as she had explained to him about the abuse she had gone through as a child.

"Want me to help you to your room?" she shook her head turning round and sat down on the deck, "Nah, I'm enjoying the sun at the moment, even if I want to chug up my lunch" placing the black leather bag he had refused to let Virgo take with her to the spirit realm, he opened it up and handed her a bottle of water, she was rather grateful for the suggestion and took a few gulps of the cold crispiness it held.

"Whoa slow down there, otherwise you will puke" she stuck her tongue out and held the bottle out to him, who gladly took it putting the lid back on and then back into his bag, "When ….we get to the guild…I'm having Mira make….the biggest steak and milkshake there is!"

He couldn't help but laugh, "I hope she does good oatmeal cookies." "The best, she's better than Leena was at them."

He nodded and looked back out to the ocean, "we'll see kiddo, we'll see…."

 **3 hours later**

Stepping off the boat, both slayers couldn't help but want to kiss the solid ground, Steve had his arm wrapped around his sister while Gray managed to hold Laxus up with his strength, "So now that we are here, where do we go now?" Artie spoke looking around the rather busy port, "Train…." Again, Lucy and Laxus turned slightly green, "Or we could walk….it'll take 6 hours though." Before they could begin the walk, they was being dragged to the nearest train station, thanks to Gray "oh no, we need to get there pronto, and do you think this belly is made for walking?!" Artie spoke patting his rather large stomach, Lucy grinned as she regained her strength to walk, "I thought people from the stone age loved to walk?"

Snickers was head as Artie gave her a glare, "Very funny, get on that train!" Laxus had purchased 5 tickets to Magnolia and handed them to each one, once the train rolled in, Steve had resort to blackmail on telling the guild on how ill she got when getting on the boat.

When all sat down in one carriage, Lucy summoned plue to keep her company from trying to throw up, while snuggling up to her very well built dragon slayer who had his sound pod over his ears.

Gray was leaning back In his seat watching the two mates closely, he knew Natsu wouldn't like this one bit but he had gotten to know Laxus quite well on this little mission, he didn't care if he would get punished by Makarov because he could see that Lucy was happy in her choice.

Then he looked to Steve who was playing with Plue, he was just pulling funny faces but the little spirit loved it, he could tell him and Lucy was close, they had a bond he didn't fully understand about, but according to the blonde dragon slayer, it was similar to mates, then there was the fact that he was Lucy's kin, something he wished he could be.

Then his thoughts drifted back to the battle and smirked, "Luce you are defenatly making S-class exams this year."

That caused Artie to look to him, "S-class?" he nodded, "it's a test to see who's strong enough to become a higher class mage, Laxus is already one due to his strength, and smarts Same with

Erza and Mirajane back at the guild. After that battle I watched Luce in a few days ago, she deserves to be S-class, she won't be complaining about rent anymore…it makes me want to fight her in a match but I know I'll lose" Artie laughed slightly, "she's changed since decided to kidnap me to save her cousin."

Gray nodded, Lucy had explained that to him and Laxus back at the B&B when she explained everything about the warehouse and how she got involved with it in the first place.

"She has a big heart, and always forgiving, one thing she hates the most is being abandoned, and that's what We did, we was her team and when the master Disbanded our team, we all went on solo jobs, we didn't realise we had left her alone" Leaning forward he gripped his jeans that Lucy had bought for him, she had bought him 10 pairs lowering his head, "What kind of brother am I to her if I abandoned her?"

"A caring one that followed her all the way to America to make sure she was safe, Gray don't be too hard on yourself I spoke to Makarov and he isn't going to punish you, I told him a small white lie saying I requested the three of you to come, he just rubbed his chin and shrugged then saying something about a hot woman giving him beer." Artie spoke sitting back patting the Ice mage on his shoulder, You brought Claudia back to us and I'm grateful for that.

To see the woman she's become, I remember when she shy'd away from social crowds, too timid to talk sometimes, you and your friends have brought something out of her that I thought I'd never see…. True happiness, that is why I'm speaking to Mrs Fredrick, making both you and Laxus Warehouse Agents, if I am short on agents when I get a ping, both of you will head out as a team to retrieve what I need before it destroys or kills the world."

Gray nodded to the man, as the speaker above them dinged slightly, ' _Next stop Magnolia! Please make sure you have all your belongings before exiting the train! Next stop Magnolia!"_

 **20 minutes later and a lot of head butting between ice and lightening**

Steve and Artie looked up at the Large Guild hall, mouths gaping open slightly while the 3 mages grinned, it was built of stone and the doors was a brilliant polished wood. Artie didn't even want to touch as he was afraid of breaking them.

Although Lucy and Gray had a different Idea, "Natsu's way?" both nodded raising their legs, and kicked the doors open, making them fly of the hinges, making Artie's jaw drop to the floor, "WE'RE BACK!"

Everyone in the guild turned to the new comers and waved, "Welcome back!" chimed through the great hall, as they walked through, being careful to avoid flying chairs, when a mans voice shouted through the crowd, "LUCE! YOUR BACK!" she was suddenly tackled to the ground with a flash of pink, with a rather large "EEP!"

Steve was about to attack the man for man handling his sister when she just began laughing, "Natsu you idiot! Get off me!" the man gave a grin showing off his fangs, standing up and helped the blonde off the floor, Laxus had disappeared up to the second floor watching the reunion between friends.

"It wasn't fair Luce! Why did Gray get to go with you and not me! I'm your best friend!" but before she could answer, a red haired woman pushed him out of the way and bowed, "Lucy! I'm sorry for my ignorance towards you, please strike me!" they noticed a rather large sweat drop appear on her forehead and began waving her hands defensivly.

"N..no that's ok Erza really…. Oh before I forget! Meet my brother and gramps, Steve Jinks and Arthur Nelson, but I call them Jinksy and Artie" Everyone's mouths dropped until a voice spoke up from the bar, "I TOLD YOU!" Lucy grinned knowing it was Pete, she saw him and Myka sat with a tea and a huge plate of cookies for Pete.

Erza quickly grabbed Steve's hand squeezing it to the point it was being crushed, "It's an honour to meet Lucy's brother!" she let go and did the same to Artie, while Steve was nursing his hand, he just saw Lucy smiling as she made her way to the bar and asked for the normal off the silver haired woman he couldn't help but feel a slight tug towards. Shaking his head slightly ' _Your gay Steve and she's most likely a taken woman.'_

Lucy could feel her heart skip a beat and smirked, knowing exactly what was happening, she looked to Mira "Hey Mira, I'll have to teach you how to make Jinksy's Peru Tea, he absolutely loves, I'm sure he would appreciate it from you." Mira nodded, "Sure Lucy, I'll be glad to, your brother is quite good looking."

"Well to my knowledge he's Gay, but I think he might have a change of heart," she winked to the take-over demon while sipping on her strawberry milkshake. Everyone in the guild was excited about the new comers and began to celebrate giving them a Fairy tail welcome, to the point where Gray was in his boxers fighting Natsu. Then other members of the guild getting into the brawl, Magic flying everywhere, so lucky the two males had managed to make their way over to the bar, where Makarov was sat down on, trying to avoid paperwork.

 **Late that evening**

Lucy stretched as she had just finished a nice relaxing bath, dressed in some shorts and a pink t-shirt, her golden hair was down for once and walked out into her bedroom seeing Steve sat on the sofa reading one of her books, his face slightly red but he couldn't tear his eye's away, Plue was sitting right beside him, he had asked her to summon the little snow man as he wanted company but he didn't expect her to take an hour in the bathroom.

"Something caught your interest?" he looked up slamming the book shut and chuckled slightly, "um…. Yeah… sorry I couldn't help but snoop around," she sat on the pink bed sheets turning her neck to the side letting a satisfying crack be heard.

"it's fine, I'm use to people snooping round my things, Team Natsu use to break in all the time, Natsu threw the window, Gray by the chimmey and Erza would just break the door down, sometimes Cana would randomly appear in my bath tub." He couldn't help but laugh, "sounds hectic," she nodded reaching for the cup of the Peru Tea Steve had made while she was in the bath tub, it was luke warm but she enjoyed drinking it, even if the smell upset her sensitive nose. "So, you said you was going to be making a new friend?"

She nodded putting the cup back down and walked over to her brown leather pouch taking out the blood red key he'd seen her hold back when she saved him.

"Yes, I forgot I need to finish the contract with Ifrit," she went and stood in the middle of the room closing her eye's, "O Path to the demon lords, I beckon you to my side, the flames of hell rise up and open thy gate of the great demon lord of fire!" She moved the Key to the main five points of a pentagram star, "IFRIT!

A blood red magic seal shot out from her feet, forming a circle, rotating slowly, her hair flicked up as she held the key and felt a dip in her magical power. Plue jumped into Steve's arms trembling slightly but was in Awe at his key owners new key.

Flames rose up around her until a figure of a male stepped forward out of them and knelt down to the ground, his black raven hair pulled back wearing a silk red shirt, and black jeans with a silver chain hanging down, on his right ear was an upside down silver cross, and his eye's closed, his hand over his heart, showing off 2 black rings on the index and 3rd finger.

"Master… You called?" Steve noticed that Lucy rolled her brown eye's, then smiled, "Ifrit please stand, you don't have to be formal with me, and please don't call me master or mistress I do not like it, i am your friend first, and your comrade in battle second."

Ifrit took to his feet and looked to the blonde master before him, his red eye's dimmed slightly, "Friend…. Not even your mother… my love even considered me as a friend, she treated her spirits kindly but we were never on friendship grounds." At that information, Lucy frowned slightly, she had always thought that her mother was friends with her spirits just like she was.

"Lady Lucy, I would hope you accept my deepest apologises for my actions back in America, I was out of control and hurt someone close to your heart, I do not wish for forgiveness but I do wish to serve you and your bloodline for the rest of my life." Lucy just walked closer taking his hand, "I forgive you Ifrit, we all make mistakes now you mentioned the other day that a hell key's contract is rather different than the zodiacs…. I had to use some of my blood to seal you I know that much."

He nodded "that is correct Lady Lucy, by you using your blood to seal me back to the spirit world, you also started a blood pact with me, in order to finish it I must place a seal on you to show that the contract will be complete, This will also increase your magic and enable you to even use my magic without even summoning myself." She nodded taking a deep breath, "Will this seal hurt?" he lowered his head slightly, "unfortunately yes, I do not like causing my key owners any pain, but it will connect us, it will only hurt for a moment before the pain dies down" she nodded understanding "Alright, will you also explain to me your magic and also what day's your also avalible to be summoned." He raised his hand stroking his chin, "my magic, no one has asked me that since your mother, I use Hells Fire magic, I can also use some earth magic, but it is weaker than my Fire, as to the day's I am avalible my Lady, I am free any day as you are the only master I have that holds my Key, like I mentioned before I will only serve your bloodline for the future to come, just like Leo the Lion. You have saved me from a fate worse than death,"

Steve listened to the conversation, this man almost killed him and here he was pledging his eternal life to Lucy's bloodline, so did that mean if Lucy died before she had children that Ifrit's key would go to him, he didn't even know if he held any magic,

"Now Mi'Lady are you ready to finish the contract?" "Yes I am Ifrit," the male raised his hand to Lucy's chest just above her heart, "My apologies for this pain" his hand began to glow red with heat, and began to burn a mark into her chest. She immediately shut her eyes trying not to scream in pain, but the male was right, it did only last a moment, as soon as his hand was removed she looked down to the cooling sensation, there just above her heart was a 5 star pentagram, with a red flame in the background, "The contract is complete, if you should ever be without my key in battle, you can always touch that brand and I will still come to your aid Lady Lucy,"

Her slender fingers traced the brand and smiled, "Thank you for becoming my friend Ifrit, and welcome to the family, I'll let you leave now so you can become familiar with my other spirits," he nodded and bowed disappearing in a wall of flames, as soon as he disappeared she became unsteady on her feet, Steve jumped up to catch her in time before she hit the pink carpet.

"Are you ok Claud?" she looked up and smiled to him, "Yeah, looks like I'm going to have to train a little more, opening one hell key's gate is like opening 4 zodiac gates…. I could feel the power radiating off him, he's strong. I hope I can get the complete set…." She closed her eye's snuggling into his chest, "So tired."

He chuckled and picked her up placing her on the bed before kissing her forehead, "get some sleep Claud, we have a busy day tomorrow"

With that he walked over to the second bedroom in her apartment and turned the lights off getting into bed himself.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

And that's it for this chapter! What did you think of the Hell key's contract?

Bet you thought he was going to grope her breasts right? Lol

What does Mrs Fredrick have in store for them at the warehouse ?

Does Steve have magic?

Lucy Wolf Slayer 90! Over and out!


	12. contracting mephesto!

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

Chapter 12

 **Magnolia – Strawberry street**

Steve woke up to the brightness of Magnolia's sun peeking through the pink curtains in the room, groaning slightly placing an arm over his eye's he groaned, "If I'm staying here…all this pink needs to go." He sat up to a fresh cup of his favourite tea next to his bed and a note at the side of him.

 _Jinksy_

 _I've just popped out to the market, I'll be back before 9 if you find unexpected guests in the house, it just means my old team mates have broken in yet AGAIN! Make sure Natsu doesn't set anything of fire…. See you soon_

 _Love Wonder girl_

He smiled slightly pulling on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt, then pulling the sleeves up to his elbows, a pair of Nike Trainers and walked out of the bedroom slowly sipping his tea only to see 3 people and a blue cat sat in the kitchen, he had to blink a few times and then remembered the note, that her ex-team broke in often, "Good morning Steve, Lucy is just down at the market I hope we didn't wake you up?" spoke the scarlet haired woman, to his case he found it ironic that her last name was scarlet

"Morning, and no you didn't but I'm quite surprised Claud mentioned that you was a loud lot of friends…." The pink haired boy raised his head, drool hanging off his lips, "who's claud?"

Steve sat down next to Gray, with a curious eye's to the boy, "Oh right I forgot she goes by Lucy here, when she came to America she gave us a false name of Claudia, so that's who she'll always be to me." His eye's wandered over to the neat kitchen of hers, it amazed him on how tidy she was compared to back in America, must have been a rebel thing at the time.

"Lushy is a Weirdo, why change your name?" the cat spoke up from eating his raw fish, "No idea little buddy, she's always been weird hey! Think she'll want to go on a mission with us today?" he pumped his fist up into the air with a grin, "No can do Flame brain, our team was disbanded remember, she'll most likely have to pick one of us or go with Laxus." He had kept his eye's closed but he was sat there in his blue boxer shorts, "What did you say stripper!" "You heard what I said Tobasco breath!"

Both males stood up, Natsu's hands lit up in flames while Gray began to concentrate for his ice magic until they was both hit on the head with a frying pan, they both looked to Steve who gave a nervous smile, "Fighting isn't the answer, maybe if you just close your eye's and let the calmness of zen…"

He was cut off by Natsu growling his eye's hardened but that only caused Erza to speak up, "NO FIGHTING IN Lucy's home!" both males 'Eep' and sat down trembling, making the monk to smile slightly before drinking his tea.

Until he caught Erza staring, "I've never seen tea like that before, is it safe to drink?" before he could answer she took the cup out of his hand and drank some, before her cheeks flushed red, "I….its good…" he laughed slightly standing up, "would you like me to teach you? It's my favourite Peru Tea," he could tell she was telling the truth, he hated being a human lie detector at times but he loved it when people was honest with him.

"If it isn't too much trouble," with that he began gathering ingrediant's that he and Lucy picked up the night before and showed her slowly so she would understand. While their backs was turned, ice and fire was fighting again, but when Erza caught them they lied to her making Steve laugh.

"What's so funny boldie?" Natsu spoke, but he just smiled, "Your lying,"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"How can you tell?" Erza spoke cutting both men off, but he didn't get chance to speak as Lucy walked through the door holding brown paper bags in her arm, he immediately began to help her, "because he's classed as a human Lie detector Erza, really annoying at times, but good thing is, he sucks at lying himself." "Oh thanks Claud, just spread it to the whole world…" she grinned a toothy grin and went over to her stove placing the flames on, "you know you love it Jinksy, now, pancakes anyone?" they all shouted a yeah and she got straight to work doing it the old fashion way, since there wasn't any electric in Magnolia.

Once breakfast was over and done with, Natsu jumped up straight at the chance, "Luce! Can we go on a mission today?" she sighed slightly sipping her coffee, "Maybe tomorrow Natsu, I have a few things to do today, oh and Jinksy, I got you a job at the guild, Mira could use some extra help behind the bar"

"Why do I need a job! I already have one!" frowning as he put all the empty plates in the sink, and began to do the dishes with Gray's help, they had become good friends since they met. "because Stevie, Magnolia doesn't have ATF, so unless Artie has a ping for you, then your officially out of a job, it will also make it easier for me to pay rent!" Steve noticed everyone sweat drop at the mention of rent, he'd ask about that later but for now he sighed, "Alright, I suppose I can do what are the hours?"

"Lunch till the guild closes, Now come on, Artie is waiting for us."

With that everyone left Lucy's place

 **Fairy tail guild hall – magnolia**

Once reaching Fairy tail, Natsu immediately broke the doors of it's hinge, "WHERE HERE!" everyone either waved or groaned at the price of fixing the door yet AGAIN! Lucy and Steve made their way to the bar seeing Pete and Myka, "Hey how's your first night in Magnolia?" the blonde god slayer spoke, while Mira already knew her order, went to fetch the pink milkshake.

"It was strange but good, Laxus had a guest room for us to stay in, but he was mumbling something about how Mates are supposed to live together now." Pete spoke while sipping his decaff tea, "Yeah, well he should come right out and ask me, I'm not going to invade his privacy by moving my things in without his permission, I wasn't raised that way." Pete moved closer in, "How was your raised then?" he suddenly regretted asking that question as her eye's darkened with sadness and pain, no one really knew Lucy's past and she preferred to keep it that way, she took off her white leather jacket, and stretched, "maybe I'll show you the heartfilia Estate sometime, I saved up enough money these past few months to buy it back."

But before they could ask the blonde was lifted out of her seat into a man's arms, inhealing her scent, "Bout time you got here blondie, that weird woman in a suit as been hounding me all morning asking for you" she couldn't help but laugh and kiss his lips, shocking members of the guild, before Natsu saw the Mating mark. He knew that Lucy was off limits to every male in the world now, he sighed sagging his shoulders, he had lost his chance to mate with her himself.

"oh Mrs Fredrick? Well we better get too it, Jinksy you stay here, Mira will show you how the bar works and I hope your strong enough to carry Cana's barrels of beer." He looked over to see a woman in a blue bikini top just casually lifting the barrel up drinking from it at only 11am! He groaned, this was going to be a nightmare, but a gentle hand placed on his shoulders making his heart thumb slightly seeing the owner with gentle blue eyes and a motherly smile on her face.

"I'll make sure he's not murdered on his first day Lucy, you get going, Master and Artie said they'd be in the basement." With that the two blondes and even Gray took off, but before Natsu and Erza could follow, Pete and Myka was asking them to show them the town, especially a book store for Myka.

 **Fairy Tail – Basement**

When reaching the last step to the basement, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Artie for pacing the floor, she could have sworn she saw smoke with how fast he was moving, looking up he threw his hands up in the air, "about time! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to get down here?"

Lucy rolled her eye's and walked over and knelt down to Makarovs level, "I hope Artie hasn't been too hard to handle Master, he gets flustered when he's away from his _WIFE!_ For too long" Makarov couldn't help but laugh slightly, "That's quite alright my child, he has been explaining to me about how things function in this warehouse, but since we don't use electricity I warned him that everything will have been changed to convert it to use magic instead of Electricity, so my boy here doesn't have to fret about frying anything!" she giggled slightly standing back up and turned to Artie, "And you! Have to calm down dude, the warehouse has already made it's new location it's not just going to hop again, despite the dark mages in Fiora, Magnolia is the safest place for it to be held. Especially under the Fairy Tail guild."

He was about to speak but she raised her hand, "No pooh bear, Master Makarov is one of the top 10 wizard saints, he will not let this place be ent-" she was cut off by a magical pull coming from the other of this wooden door, "Lucy? Is everything ok?" she walked forward and placed a hand on the wood, feeling a surge of magical energy enter through her body, "it's calling me…" Artie raised an eye brow, "Calling? The warehouse?" she shook her head and pushed the doors open, she began to sprint through Arties office, and down into the stacks, all three males took one look at each other and began to run after the blonde, shouting her name but she did not stop, not until she reached a black vault door.

She took a deep breath and looked at the security pad next to it, it had changed from a number lock to a rune spell, one that she was thankful for Freed teaching her. She scanned the magical code and smiled just as the three males reached her, "Claudia! Do NOT! Op- oh damn why does she never listen!" she had just finished the last of the encrypted code and the door slowly creaked open.

Makarov placed a hand on the elder males arm, "She's in a trance, and whatever that trance is we cannot break it, otherwise there maybe consequences to our actions" they just followed Lucy into the dark vault, and standing there next to a stone pillar was Mrs Fredrick, holding in her BARE! Hands to Arties confusion was a dark purple key, it glinted with little light there was in this room, he had remembered collecting that key back 30 years ago along with the blondes mother, saying it would be safer to keep it in the warehouse until further notice.

Lucy finally stopped in front of the woman and reached her hand out, snapping out of her trance, she looked around and noticed the Key in Mrs Fredrick's hands, when her fingers traced the smooth design of it, she smiled to Mrs Fredrick, "There was a gate key in the warehouse the whole time?"

"That is correct Agent Donovan or should I say Heartfilia now?" she smiled shaking her head, making her blonde locks go from side to side, "You can use Donovan if you wish," As Mrs Fredrick was about to hand the key over, Artie finally spoke up, "Don't touch that key! Put it back in the box Mrs Fredrick, we do not know the properties of that key yet!"

Raising her blonde eye brow, Lucy turned to the man, "this is a celestial gate key Artie not an Artefact, I should know with me being a celestial mage" "But this one isn't gold or silver! It's effects could kill you! It did when your mother and I collected it from a small boy who tried to use it" she sighed opening up her brown leather pouch bringing out a blood red key with similar design, making his furry eye brows go wide, "You have another one! Put that into the inventory right now!"

"I think not Artie, after all I'm now contracted with Ifrit, the demon lord of fire, These are called the Hell Keys, key's to the 6 demon lords, and if I am correct the one Mrs Fredrick is holding, is that of the demon Lord Mephesto, Demon lord of time." Before he could do anything Lucy grabbed the key, feeling a pulse of magic enter her body.

"You can't stop blondie old man, once she gets sight of a gate key, there is no stopping her, I've not seen how these ones are contracted though," Laxus spoke crossing his arms, "We should get out of the dark vault, I do not know on how big this spirit is, or how his powers will effect the Dark Vault," with that Lucy walked out of the Vault avoiding the white circles on the floor, in that motion everyone followed, while Makorav took one last look around before shivering and left, getting a bad magical vibe off all the artefacts.

Once they got far enough away from the Dark Vault, Lucy stood in a battle form, holding the key out and placed a hand over her chest, "I am linked to the path of the Underworld Now, O Celestial spirit of time and space, answer my call as I create the pathway connecting your world to mine!" using her teeth for a moment, she bit her thumb open allowing blood to be formed, swiping the key quickly across it she shouted forward, "OPEN GATE OF THE DEMON LORD OF TIME AND SPACE! MEPHESTO!"

Without a second later, a bright purple light blinded everyone apart from Lucy, she couldn't keep her eyes off the light, as a shadow formed of someone sitting…. In none other than a FLOATING CHAIR?

She had to blink, the demon in front of her had long purple hair, with a white top hat, a white suit and purple gloves, his nails was painted purple and his teeth was sharp like fangs, from behind him was a black tail that curled round slightly waving, he took a sip of the tea in his hands and looked towards the person who summoned him, "OH my! Finally! A master worthy of summoning me! Mephesto! It is a great Honour to meet someone so beautiful!" he gave a quick wink only to hear a warning growl from Laxus, he stood up and bowed slightly holding one arm behind his back and the other around his front, "I do apologise, I did not know that you was mated"

Lucy blinked a few times then smiled, "Hello Mephesto, my names Lucy and please do not call me master, we are friends, my other spirits call me either Miss, Lady or Princess…" he stood up, mouth gaping open, "Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? The Celestial God slayer?" she gave a nod and he suddenly grabbed her hands and spun her around.

"MY THIS IS JUST ABSOLUTLY WONDERFUL! I get to be contracted to the Princess of the celestial world! Your mother spoke very highly of you!" at them words she was taken back slightly, "You knew my mother?" he gave a quick nod, "I did not only know her, but I was the one who insisted that my key would be hidden within this Warehouse, she spoke great promise about her daughter being the mage that would be strong enough to wield the demon lord keys! And I can already sense that you have made a contract with my younger brother Ifrit!"

The blonde mage stepped back blushing slightly scratching her cheek, "I doubt I'm that strong but I'd love to work with you, and maybe reunite all the hell keys, so to finish the contract, am I right to assume you need to place your mark on me like Ifrit did?" That made Laxus snap his head to the woman he mated with, and the purple haired demon nodded, "That is correct my dear princess, I see that my brother has already taken the mark of your heart, that sly dog, oh well this cannot be helped." He shook his head and smiled to her, "What days are you free, an what magic do you use?"

He stroked the purple goatie on his chin, "Hmmm, I use time and space magic, but I can also use clown magic too, its really fun when you want to entertain the children." He demonstrated by in a poof of smoke, he was on a large yellow and red ball, juggling pins. "as to what day's I am free, I'm avalible at any time apart from the times between 3-5 every day, that is my private tea time unless you wish to join me for it."

A moment later the clown act was finished and he floated down to her, placing his hand on a patch of bare skin, that her red vest didn't cover, "Are you ready? Mine wont hurt as much as Ifrit's did but it will still hurt." She nodded and closed her eye's, a second later Purple magic immeted from his hand, going round in a circle, she had to hold back a small cry of pain before he finished and once he did, there marked on her perfectly smooth skin, was a purple pentagram, along with an infinity figure going through the middle.

"now that the contract is complete, I must leave so you can replenish your magic, goodbye for now my dear princess, until next time!" and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Lucy wobbled a little bit on her feet, before Laxus caught her, she was slightly drained but turned to both elder males and Mrs Fredrick, "that's two key's down and 4 to go, I wonder if they all knew my mother?" Makarov crossed his arms, it was the first time he had seen a celestial mage contract being made, and this one seemed to be more intense then when Lucy explained the others, "I do not know the answer to that my child, but he seemed to be a strange one"

She chuckled and nodded in Laxus arms, making Makarov get a dreamy look, "yes he does, Mrs Fredrick, thank you for giving me this key, it means a lot to me" "That Agent Donovan, is my pleasure, I'm just glad that one of the things Layla left behind went to her daughter, now I understand you wish to continue being a free mage until the time is right to become the caretaker?"

The blonde gave a nod and the woman smiled, "then we can hold off for another few years, I will retire when you feel ready for it, I can see for the time being that you have a lot going on in your life, and I look forward to working with you, Agent Drayer, and Agent Fullbuster in the future" both males blinked, as Gray looked to the woman.

"Whoa, when did we become agents?" "As of today, my agents do not hold magic, and I think it's time for them to retire themselves, since we are in Fiora, I think it's only right to have strong mages protect the warehouse, do you not agree?" The African woman spoke, taking off her glasses, making Gray shiver slightly, "That seems like a wise choice Mrs Fredrick, is it just these two boy's or would you like me to recommend two others for the task also?" spoke Fairy Tail's master, she looked down at the old man and nodded.

"Alright, I will choose two people from the S-class, as this could be where the Artefacts could be on S-class missions, their names are Erza Scarlet and Mira Jane Strauss, I will speak to these two in private, as for now let's go and have a drink, I'm sure Lucy will need something to give her an energy boost" they all nodded and left the warehouse, apart from Artie who sat down at his computer, he handed both males a Farnsworth and explained to them how they worked. Pocketing them, and left.

 **Upstairs guildhall**

Steve had just handed a tall white haired male some food when he noticed the people coming up from the basement, when he saw how drained Lucy was, he hopped over the bar and rushed over, "Claud? you ok what happened?" he just saw her grin and point to her hip, "You made another demon contract? Which one?" "Mephesto, Demon lord of time, speaking of demons, how's it going with Mira?" she gave a slight wink seeing the pink dust on his cheeks, "great! She's a good teacher! And so good with patience! She wants me to teach her the ways of Buddhism"

Hearing the excitement in his voice, Laxus grinned, "Does someone have a small crush on the Demon take over?" frowning slightly he crossed his arms, "She's no demon," he suddenly melted, "She's an angel…." Lucy couldn't help but laugh, slapping him on the back and then leaned her weight onto him, "Just get me over to that bar, and grab me an extra large chocolate milkshake lover boy!" Laxus stayed back smiling at the siblings, when he heard his gramps speak, "She's perfect for you my boy, I hope in the near future, you'll give me grandbabies!" he grunted, but smiled more, "Yeah, she'd be a wonderful mother gramps… a hot one at that."

Shaking his small head he grinned, "that you are right my boy….Mira! a beer for an old man please!" "Coming right up master!"

In this moment of happiness though, in the dark corner of the shadows, someone grinned, "let your family be happy for now….as the time will come to finally put out that light of Fairy tail and let the demons roam around for good….. the Great demon lords should be on our side…not that pathetic blondes."

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

 **Who is this dark mysterious person after Lucy's life?**

 **Will she find the other 4 keys?**

 **Will Steve ask Mira out?**

 **And will Laxus get his babies?**

 **Lucy wolf slayer 90 over and out!**


	13. Ifrit's story

_**Hey guy's I know I'm still working on a few other stories at this current moment in time but my real life is a little hectic right now trying to balance my work and social life, so I'm bringing to you this WHOLE! Brand new story! That me and my fiancé have been talking about and I just can't get the idea out of my head, so this story is brought to you by CureDream90 and Articdragonslayer!**_

Chapter 13

 **Magnolia forest**

Deep in the woods of Magnolia, panting was heard as she leaned her hands on her knees from a blonde female, in front of her was her pink haired best friend, sweat dripped off her chin as she could only hold one eye open, to the side of her, Ifrit was stood holding his arms crossed, how she had even agreed to this was completely crazy.

She had woken up that morning in the arms of her mate, who had spent the night only to find that the window was open and Natsu was stood above her with a large grin on his face, "LUCE!" Jumping up out of bed, she screamed his name then her infamous "LUCY! KICK!" knocking him straight through her wall into Steve's bedroom, standing up with only a pair of yellow lightning bolt boxers on and an black tank top, she stalked into her brothers bedroom gripping Natsu by the scarf, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK IN!" Steve had woken up with the commotion and couldn't help but laugh seeing his blonde haired sister scolding her friend, in only her boxers!

Once he got a death look from the blonde female, he looked to the hole in the wall, she was just as destructive as the pink haired boy. "I'm sorry Lucy! But you said we could go on a job today!" she sighed dropping him to the ground, "fix my wall first then! I may go on a job with you" she stalked out heading towards the bathroom, Steve saw Laxus giving Natsu a death glare then got dressed going into the kitchen muttering something about privacy.

Steve got out of bed and roughed up Natsu's hair, come on, I'll help you with the wall before this so called landlady gives us hell" once the mention of the landlady's name came out, Natsu began sweating and fixing the wall.

So now here they were, in the forest Natsu grinning while Lucy was panting slightly, she had used up half her magic already, at the same time impressing the great demon lord of fire, "You're getting better Luce! You almost hit me that time!" gritting her teeth she stood up holding her right wrist lowering her hand to the ground, she felt heat rise up and encircle her right palm, "h…HELL'S FIRE!" she raised her hand up and a large fireball left her hands and it's speed heading straight to Natsu, growing bigger in size but he used his own agility to dodge it, and straight away smashing into a tree.

Before the fire could spread though, he opened his mouth and began to eat the fire, now she remembered why she asked Natsu to come, so she didn't destroy the forest with her new found fire powers. He had also explained to her some ways to bring the fire out, and she had found it was mainly fuelled by her anger, but had quickly learnt that the power was destructive, but when she was angry it was out of control.

Her legs gave out and she knelt on the ground trembling slightly, gritting her fanged teeth, but heard footsteps coming towards her, "Hey Luce, I think we should take a break, we've been going at this for hours," she looked up to her pink haired best friend, sure she was tired but she couldn't quit that easy right? "I must agree with him Lady Lucy, you magic is very low at the moment but you have learned a lot over these past 4 hours. Training will resume tomorrow at the same time. Before she had chance to speak, the demon had disappeared into the afternoons sun.

Lowering herself down into a sitting position, she leaned against a tree, the blazing midday sun hitting her delicate skin, but she didn't mind, she actually liked the heat. She felt Natsu sit down next to her, handing her some water which she gladly took. "I knew you was always strong Luce, but I'm at amazed on how much stronger you've become! I can't wait till we take that mission together!"

She couldn't help but laugh, it was true sure she had a fair bit of money but she hadn't been out on a mission with Natsu in over 3 months at least now when out on a job with him, if his fire gets out of hand, she can quickly stop it before it destroys anything.

"Thanks Natsu, I was surprised when you suggesting training, Steve most likely couldn't help blabbing about my new spirits." Natsu grinned, and nodded, "Yeah he's a good guy and worries for you a lot, I can see on how all your new friends do, that Pete guy is funny! Thought he could beat me in a food eating contest!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh "yeah Pete's like that," she closed her eye's slightly and leaned on him, making the boy smile, even after his eye's glanced the mating mark on the girls neck, "You really love Laxus don't you?" she gave a gentle nod, "He was there for me after the team disbanded, took care of me after the solo missions I went on…. His kind and caring, despite the fantasia incident" wrapping an arm around the girls waist, he leaned in closer to her and smiled, "Well I'm glad he did, I'm sorry for leaving you at the time, but I wont do it again, Your my best friend!" she opened her eye's and smiled at the childish grin on his face, "yeah, Best friends Natsu, now help me up, I've no strength left after you're rough training and I need a shower!" he grinned and stood up scooping her into his arms.

"I can do better than that Luce! Let's go!" and he began running, while Lucy gripped onto him tightly, franticly screaming for him to put her down, but the boy didn't listen, he just ran through the forest all the way to her apartment.

 **Fairy Tail – Guild Hall**

Steve was behind the bar drying some glasses while listening to Erza talk, "And she just let him train her! She could have come to me! I could train her faster" he let out a small sigh, every one of former team Natsu who he had spoken to today was upset that Lucy was training her new found fire magic with the guilds residential fire dragon slayer, "Oh come on Erza, you know those two are best friends, and how could you train her fire magic if you only use weapons?" Mira asked as she handed Macro a beer.

"You are right Mira, but how did Lucy convince Laxus to let her go?" both women turned to Steve and he gave a nervous smile, he laughed nervously wondering if he should spill, but come on his girly gossip side couldn't hold back, he leaned in close, "She threatened to tear his manhood off and feed it to the sharks…." Both girls mouths dropped hearing them words leave his mouth and he laughed slightly placing the last clean glass down and threw the towel over his left shoulder.

"I knew she was Lying though, she wouldn't really do it, but it made Laxus cringe saying for her to be careful as Natsu could be careless." Erza nodded her head, while taking a bite of the strawberry cake in front of her, "this is true, although Natsu would never hurt Lucy on purpose, they are close and if she's in danger, Natsu's always there to protect Lucy."

"Yeah apart from Laxus, Natsu is very protective of her, it's like they are siblings themselves, as far as I know she had a very lonely childhood when growing up, her mother passed away from an illness when she was only 7, then all she got from her father was neglection, unless he needed her to sign a business deal, then after the whole Phantom Lord business. She hated her father, until we all came back from Tenoru island and she found out her father was gone.

All our hearts broke when we heard, she had decided to make amends with him but, it was too late, he'd paid her rent to cover the whole 7 years, and sent her a birthday gift every year she was missing. It sent her into tears" Steve nodded at this new found information, Lucy had never explained to him about her childhood, but it must have been hard witnessing your mother die from an illness she had no control over.

"I had no idea she was even my sister until a month ago when Ifrit held me hostage, but I can tell you now Jude wasn't my biological father, I don't know who is but there must have been a reason for Layla to give me up, but Claud's always reminded me of my adoptive sister Olivia, brave and strong, saving my arse so many times. I think that's what had me drawn to her in the first place." He crossed his arms, and held a small smile on his face, Mira placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "This Ifrit was one of Layla's spirits right? Why not ask him?"

He sighed "At the moment, summoning a Hell Key for Claud takes a lot of magical energy, she explained it like it was opening 4 zodiac keys at once, so for her magic to drop by almost half from one key in the matter of seconds, and then having to keep that gate open for a long period of time I couldn't ask my sister to do that for me." Mira smiled into his baby blue eyes, "That's so kind Steve, but I'm sure Lucy would do it for her brother, give her a week then ask?" he nodded when the guild doors open, they looked up seeing Lucy and Natsu walk in, she was wearing black leather pants, white bikini top and a black jacket over her shoulders, her hair was tied up and the contract marks showed well against her skin. She walked over to the bar with a smile, but they could see she was slightly tired. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Well thank you Lucy, Steve was just explaining to us about Natsu training you this morning?" Mira spoke which caused the blonde to try and figure out whether it was a question or just a figure of speech. "Yeah, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and once Natsu heard I could now use fire magic, he jumped at the chance, 5 hours of training! And keeping Ifrit's gate open has drained me quite a bit Mira think I could get a Chocolate shake?" she nodded and went to get the order done for her blonde friend.

"Mira! One Fire Whiskey too!" Natsu shouted coming over and slinging his arm over Lucy's shoulder, Steve couldn't help but be envious at their close bond, he could have sworn he had the same bond with his sister but it showed quite well that Natsu had stolen his BFFE spot.

"So Claud, when you going to pick up the slack and get a job yourself?" Lucy's jaw dropped looking to her brother, "Oi! I'll have you know it's my money that's keeping a roof over your head Jinksy!" she crossed her arms with a growl in her throat, he couldn't help but laugh, it was so easy to get under her skin these days, "alright I'm kidding, I know you work hard but I don't have enough money to get rid of all that horrid pink my room….."

Mira came back with the drinks and leaned on the bar, "Pink room huh? I could come and re-decorate it for you! Grey and blue!" both siblings smiled, Lucy groaned hitting her head on the table, sure she didn't like that much pink either but it was her house! Steve reached a hand over and patted the blonde hair, she tried to swipe his hand away but it was useless. That's when she noticed something, her eye's scrunched up slightly and sat up looking to Steve, "Jinksy? Have you been setting fire to anything?" he looked to her confused and shook his head.

"Natsu…. Do you smell that?" he leaned over and sniffed slightly, "It smells like Ifrit's hell fire…and it's coming from Stevie…" Steve was taken back, raising an eye brow crossing his arms once again, "I smell like that demons fire? He did almost brand me a month ago." The blonde shook her head, "No, that scent would have gone by now, but this is fresh and it's coming from you" she spoke, making him confused. He smelt himself but all he could smell was his aftershave, then he remembered that Slayers have a strong sense of smell.

"I don't know how to explain it then Claud, sorry wonder girl, maybe you can ask that spirit of yours when he next gets summoned." She laced her fingers together and thought about it, "I do have another training session in the morning, I can mention it to him then. If where my train of thought is going, then it might be the reason why our mother had to give you up, an also the true reason on why Ifrit was banished…you see Celestial spirits are forbidden to have anything more than a contract or friendship with their mages, if that rule is broken then the said spirit is casted out for breaking the rules." She sighed "Why….i don't understand on why my mother couldn't tell me though I'd have tried to look for you sooner"

Steve shrugged he had seen that look of determination and puzzled mind so many times before, it meant she was going to be on the path for answers. "Hey, if our mother had to keep this secret then it was for a reason Claud, in any case it's past lunch time and I'm guessing your both hungry?" both slayers nodded causing him to laugh, "Well my Lasagne will be coming right up extra garlic bread Claud?!"

She nodded grinning "You know it bro, hey where's Laxus anyway?" Mira tapped her chin as Steve went to put the meal together, "he and Gray got an emergency ping this morning, they headed out to Clover town straight away after Artie shouted at them," Lucy laughed nervously, "Yeah, I remember when Steve got fired from the Warehouse, me and Myks was complaining and he just shouted saying it's not Snag , bag and Nag!" Mira chuckled, "well we've not been sent out yet, I'm excited! I've not done field work in a long time!"

Lucy grinned, "oh it's fun, but you have to play your cards right, I may join you both, my first mission was where I got thrown into a deadly liquid that caused people to combust, I was saved by a co-worker, but man, it was so hard to move in all that ice" Erza and Mira looked to each other and begun laughing, "It was! I think even if Gray used his magic I would have still been burning up. Oh but when I got to play jimmy Hendrix guitar! Aw dude that was awesome!"

Both girls blinked, "You play?" Mira asked making Lucy blush, before she could answer Steve spoke bringing out two dishes and a load of bread for his sister and Natsu, "She can, and she's one hell of a singer too Mira, down at the Dub every Tuesday and Wednesday for open mic night."

Mira leaned forward, "Well Lucy… now that your secret is out, I think you should play us something…" the blonde shook her head with a mouth full, but Mira just got that evil glint in her eye's, "Fantasia is coming up in 2 months, I'm supposed to do the singing again, but Gajeel always begs me, and you know how bad he is, that's it! You are taking my spot in Fantasia!" Lucy groaned and slammed her head on the side, she would have had it in her food but Steve knew when to move the plate.

"Sorry sis, but you can't hid that talent from me." She looked up to Steve, "Screw you dude…"

 **The Next Day Magnolia forest**

Standing in the woods, Natsu was sat down cross legged yawning, for once, it was Lucy who broke into his house to make him train her, but first she had wanted to ask the Demon Lord some questions, so he was currently sat down waiting for her to summon him, instead of taking out the blood red key though,

Her index and middle finger touched the flaming pentagram on her chest, 'OPEN, FLAMING GATES OF HELL! DEMON LORD IFRIT!"

She knew it wasn't the best incantation and that she'd have to work on it without the key, but the brand on her chest, suddenly burned in a red flame, and instantly in front of her Ifrit appeared wearing his usual clothing and bowing slightly, "Lady Lucy, Are you ready for today's training?"

She had felt the magical dip in her power, but it wasn't as great as yesterday meaning her magic must have grown slightly stronger, "I am but first I have a few questions for you Ifrit, if you could please answer them." He nodded and sat down on a log crossing his leg, and arms looking to his key holder, "What would you like to know Lady Lucy?"

She took a deep breath, shoving her hands in the jeans she was wearing, her top half was only covered by a red bikini top that held flames on the right side. "Yesterday after training me and Natsu went to the guild and when we were talking to my brother, he suddenly had some of your scent on him….why?"

Ifrit closed his eyes slightly listening to the question, and then opened his left eye, "why you say? I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that one My Lady, I once told you that I was in love with your mother, and the spirit king didn't take too kindly to that, he had forbid it for one who is immortal to love a mortal being, but that didn't stop us, every time she summoned me it wasn't always for battle. I don't know what the king told you, but I'm now going to tell you the real story…"

She leaned against the tree listening in, Natsu also but his eye's was closed, "One day, Layla came to me, she was crying and frantic this was 5 years before she met your father Jude, she told me she was pregnant and that child…. Was mine" he sighed leaning forward, his elbows on his legs, lacing his hands together and rested his chin on them, his red eye's fully open but they held sadness.

"We knew that I would be exiled when the King found out, so we went to the Warehouse in hopes that they could help, Lucky the gate to the spirit world could not have access in the warehouse while we was there, we begged Mrs Fredrick for help and she said she would, but we had to give the baby up in order to protect the child." He took in a deep breath, "What I didn't know at the time though is, while she was pregnant with my child, it was also making her greatly ill, she was a pure celestial mage, and I was a demon, our child was feeding off her magic, to the point where she couldn't even walk. So I had to make a choice, stay out and let your mother die….or close my gate and face punishment the king would give me, I chose the latter, sacrificing my own star, in order to safe a bright one.

Your mother stayed in the warehouse until the baby was born, but she only held it for a few moments before Mrs Fredrick took the child away and hid him, Layla cried, she cried for the loss of myself, and our child…. Depression took hold of her, she quit the Warehouse and joined a merchant guild where she met your father, he gave her love and a family that I couldn't, they had a beautiful baby girl, who carried her mother's beauty, kindness and loving heart, an most of all, her eyes. You carry Jude's stubbornness and will to never give up or back down in a fight."

At the end of the story, Lucy was knelt down, tears cascading down her face, her mother had gone through so much pain, she had lost her true love because of a law in the spirit world, "The…The illness my mother died from when I was a child…"

He looked to her and sighed, "That wasn't me, that was a dark poison she was infected with from a dark guild just after you was born, they had tried to kidnap you but Layla managed to summon me one last time, begging me to help, and I did, only for her to lose my key, and for me to be banished, the Spirit king thought I was the one that made them marks on her side, but it wasn't me, it was the dark guild that imprisoned me, the very one that is still lurking in the dark waiting to make their move on you." He stood up and walked over to the kneeling blonde, leaves and twigs crushed under his feet. "I am going to train you Lady Lucy, and so will the other demon lords, and when I get enough strength to come out on my own, I will train Steve too, in Hell's fire magic, after all….A father must Train his son." Lucy nodded wiping her tears away standing up, "I'll still kick his arse though, right I'm ready for training!"

Natsu jumped up yelling a "FINALLY!" he lighted his hands with brilliant flames, while Lucy held her hand out to the side, palm facing up towards the sun, she closed her eye's and when she opened them up again, they burned a brilliant crimson red, "Wing attack of the fire DRAGON!/HELL'S FLAME!" they both ran towards each other, both attacks colliding sending a large blast through the forest, while Ifrit crossed his arms, smiling at Lucy,

' _What I also failed to mention to you Lucy…. Is that Jude wasn't your father either, we had a second child and that child is you…I'm sorry to have lied to you, but it's for your own safety that no one knows until the time is right, princess of the flames….'_

 **FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

 **And that is it for this chapter! I hope you all loved it and I know you was all wondering what powers Steve was going to have, until it finally clicked!**

 **Will lucy find the other 4 keys?**

 **Will steve be trained?**


End file.
